Cease the Suffering
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: For eight long years, Medic Lynus had been the personal assistant to a ruthless lord against his will. Then one night he is granted a chance to cease all suffering. Leaving the lord for dead, Lynus and three others flee to Lagaard, a place that holds great significance to a childhood promise. ::Yaoi/Shounen ai::
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cease the Suffering

**Summary:** For eight long years, Medic Lynus had been the personal assistant to a ruthless lord against his will. Then one night he is granted a chance to cease all suffering. Leaving the lord for dead, Lynus and three others flee to Lagaard, a place that holds great significance to a childhood promise.

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus, may be hints of others

**Warnings:** Yes, there will be Yaoi and bromance in this story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything with this series, not even the characters. I simply gave them names and personalities. And I am making no profit from this whatsoever

**AN:** This story has nothing to do with my previous one, 'Saving the Healer'. Completely different, although the characters are the same with some added new ones. I know that I probably should give them new names as it's a new story, but these are mah babies! And I suck at making up names…

Anyway, this will be a long story, probably the longest I've written. I have most of it planned out and there will be yaoi in future chapters. I'll warn you about that now, so don't be surprised when something pops up, ok?

With that over with, please enjoy!

* * *

"_Lynus! When we get older, let's go to that labyrinth in Lagaard!"_

"_B-but I don't think I'll…"_

"_Sure you can! I'm going to be a Landsknecht when I grow up, so don't worry. I'll be strong enough for the both of us."_

"_Can a medic enter the labyrinth?"_

"_Of course, why not? Medics are awesome."_

"…_You really think so, Axel?"_

"_Sure!"_

"…_Ok! I'll become the best medic so you won't get hurt!"_

"_So, it's a promise. Whatever happens, we'll meet up in Lagaard one day. Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

Harsh sunlight falling across his eyes caused Lynus to stir, being pulled out of his dreams. He kept his eyes closed as the feeling of childhood innocence faded away.

He had that dream again. Only, it wasn't a dream. It had once been real, so many years ago. Eight years. He was ten back then. So young and naïve, and so hopeful for adventure with his best friend. The future was something to look forward to.

Not anymore.

"Hey there, precious." A low, snake-like voice hissed through the thankfully tightly locked door to Lynus' room. "Wakey wakey, you've got work to do."

Taking a deep breath, Lynus finally opened his eyes. He stared up at the cracked ceiling of his room, the bed beneath him his only comfort. Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position, long used to the throbbing headache he would get every morning after spending all day using his healing abilities.

"I'm up," he replied to the known person on the other side of the door. He looked over to it, silently thankful that he automatically put the lock on when he stumbled back into his room late last night.

That man, Avith, was such a sleaze. He had learnt quickly to not be alone with him. Ever.

"Good, cos the boss wants ya to heal that brat again."

Lynus frowned, that familiar sensation of unease settling in his stomach as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Rahas? What happened to him?"

Avith snorted. "The little bastard was disobedient." He seemed to find great pleasure in saying that.

"Understood," Lynus said as he sighed.

Rahas…that kid didn't understand boundaries. He wasn't strong enough yet.

"You coming or what?" Avith asked him impatiently.

"Coming," Lynus said as he pushed himself to his feet, running on autopilot as he began to get ready for the day.

"Want me to help you get dressed?" Avith drawled. Although Lynus couldn't see him, he could easily imagine the Dark Hunter leering at him. Like he always did.

Lynus curled his hands into tight fists by his sides as his stomach felt nauseous. "No thank you," he replied through gritted teeth.

He kept a close eye on the door, though, as he changed into his medical clothes. He then picked up his bag, slung it over his head and onto his shoulder, before he picked up his staff. With his only weapon held in a defensive manner, Lynus walked over to his bedroom door, undid the lock and stepped out.

Lynus immediately felt irritated when he found himself chest to chest with Avith, the dark blue hair man leering at him through one visible eye. He had his usual smirk, his teeth as sharp as a shark.

"Well, about time, beautiful," Avith said as he leaned in way too close. "Sleep well, precious?"

Not bothering to answer that question, and in no mood to deal with the man's small talk, Lynus used his staff to push him back. "Don't touch me, Avith," he said in a warning tone.

"Oh, come now," Avith said as he pushed back against the blunt weapon.

"I mean it, Avith."

Before Lynus could say anything else, Avith suddenly had a hand around his throat. "A sweet, fragile little medic like you can't do anything to me," Avith sneered at him.

Lynus automatically fell limp under his hold while his own grip on his weapon tightened. A sting of bitter acceptance touched him. It was true. A medic such as himself wouldn't be able to stand up to an experience Dark Hunter like Avith. He knew that he wasn't a fighter. He had accepted that. But what made it really annoying was the fact that Avith knew how much stronger he was than him.

And he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Drop him, Avith."

Immediately, Avith's hand relinquished his grip around Lynus' throat, allowing Lynus to stumble back a couple of steps, his hand flying up to gingerly touch his neck. He turned to look at the new voice, a chill of recognition rolling down his back.

It was Zalaph, a Hexer.

The man was intimidating to say the least. Ashen grey hair, sharp piercing eyes, stoic face, chains and black cloaks. He could look right through you. He also looked like he should be dead. Hardly an ounce of life in him.

Lynus suppressed a shiver as Zalaph floated over to him and stopped before him.

"Lord Taksony has requested your presence," he said coldly, his voice and expression stark and emotionless.

Lynus didn't question him. He knew better. Although he knew that Rahas was in need of medical attention, no one ever denied Lord Taksony anything.

"I understand," Lynus said. He then wordlessly followed Zalaph through the many winding halls of the grand estate he was being held, being lead toward the vast ballroom. As they walked, Lynus tried his best to ignore the leers and sneers made by loyalists of Lord Taksony.

There, sitting at the very end of the table, looking much like a king, was an elderly man. His hair was thinning and silver, his skin wrinkling and covered in age spots. His eyes were hidden under thick, white eyebrows. Regal robes surrounded his ailing body and he appeared to be breathing heavily.

"Medic," the man said, beckoning Lynus forward harshly. "My lungs are aching. Fix it."

Lynus said nothing as he approached, simply bowed his head a little in a sign that he understood and accepted his orders. When he reached him, he lifted his hand, and placed it over the elderly man's back, but not touching him. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the appropriate spell, allowing the words to tumble effortlessly from his lips.

His hand tingled with energy, which was sharp and painful for him, but he had long learned to ignore it.

He had always wanted to be a Medic. Ever since he was a kid, he had dreamed of helping others through their pain and suffering. He just never imagined that he would become the forced personal nurse to the ruthless and notorious Lord Taksony.

Lynus remembered that night, when he first met him. He was 10 and just starting out with his training as a medic. He was a prodigy, apparently. So young, yet already so skilled. People praised him for that. It was a gift.

But, from that moment on, it felt like a curse.

Lord Taksony had an illness that was incurable, an illness that brought him great suffering. He was seeking for a cure, which was said to be found in the Etria, deep within the Labyrinth that had been discovered there. But he wanted time to find it. He wanted to stay alive until his loyal followers could get the cure.

He wanted a Medic to become his personal assistant.

He wanted Lynus.

And what Lord Taksony wanted, he got. Without exception.

Lynus did not know what happened to his parents, or his friends, but since that night he had never seen or heard from any of them. Not surprising, really. After all, he was kidnapped that night. Taken by a man far stronger than he.

He didn't have a chance.

That was eight years ago. And Lynus was honestly surprised that the man had lived this long. His body was weak and shutting down. It was only from Lynus' constant healing that he was able to scrape in another day to live. He was literally on borrowed time.

That was probably why Lynus was still around. It wasn't uncommon for servants of Lord Taksony's to 'disappear' suddenly. And it was also rather common for new servants to suddenly appear.

Lynus wasn't the only one Lord Taksony had taken against their will. There was another that was still around, a young Troubadour called Binah. She had been working for their lordship for over a year, acting as his entertainment. Her songs gave him energy and aided in his healing.

But, while she was useful, she wasn't unpunishable. She was young, scared and skittish. Make a mistake in her songs and she'd be punished. Just like Rahas – Lord Taksony's very own son.

As the healing glow subsided, Lynus silently stepped away. Lord Taksony coughed a couple of times, but his breathing was noticeably smoother and easier.

Just as Lynus was about to ask if he was needed further, the doors of the ballroom flew open and a couple of the lord's guards appeared, in-between them a young man with brownish-orange hair and carrying a lute was dragged inside.

"We have the one you requested, m'lord."

Lynus felt his chest ache as he watched the skittish Troubadour clutch his lute to his chest and look around nervously. He was obviously a new 'addition' for Lord Taksony's attempt to starve off death.

_No_, he thought to himself. _Not another one_.

How many more did he have to see suffer?

* * *

**AN:** Please comment and let me know what you think so far. I know it's only the first chapter, but I'm needy D:


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I need a massive favour. Does anyone know/remember the names of the Inn Keeper, her daughter and the blonde-haired nurse from the hospital? I vaguely recall seeing names for two of them somewhere in the game, but I can't remember! If anyone knows, please, please tell me!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Lynus curled his hands into fists as he watched the Troubadour be pushed forward roughly, becoming the unwilling centre of attention. His violet eyes were wide as they darted around, trying to take everything in. Even with the distance between them, Lynus could see the boy trembling, his breathing ragged and even.

That poor boy. The only thing Lynus could hope for was that his lordship did not seek any entertainment this very instant.

"Boy," Lord Taksony said, his voice causing a violent shudder to race through the Troubadour's body and a shiver to race down Lynus' spine. Despite being of dire health, he had a commanding and domineering voice. When he spoke, everyone listed.

"You have now become my servant. Your only purpose is to serve me."

"B-but, my family…"

Lynus winced when a guard lashed out, striking the Troubadour's cheek, sending him sprawling across the hard marble floor with a cry. He withered on the floor for a few moments as the guard leaned over him.

"You do not talk back to his lordship," the guard stated in no uncertain terms.

The boy wisely said nothing, but cowered as he nodded his head.

"Medic," Lord Taksony commanded loudly, his voice effortlessly booming through the large room. "Take the brat and teach him the rules."

Again, Lynus said nothing as he bowed and backed away from him. He then quickly made his way over to the silently crying Troubadour and helped him to his feet. The young man was jittery and terribly frightened. He immediately reminded Lynus of himself when he was thrown into his nightmare.

Taking the Troubadour by the arm, Lynus lead him out of the ballroom, heading in the direction of where the servant quarters were. Where his bedroom was. And where this young man's new room was.

Not only was Lynus in charge of keeping Lord Taksony's alive, he was also in charge of looking after the other hostages. Mainly Rahas and Binah as they were really the only ones left. Now there was a third one.

Keeping the Troubadour close to his side, Lynus approached an empty room that was in close proximity of his room, as well as Rahas' and Binah's. He liked to keep those under his care as close as possible. It was the best way for him to keep an eye on them.

Opening the door, Lynus guided the other inside and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Lynus engaged the lock without a second thought. It was a habit now, yet he was always conscious of it. And the sound of the lock falling in place was somewhat reassuring. No one would be able to get in without breaking down the door, but they wouldn't do that as Lord Taksony liked his manor to be presentable and spotless at all times.

So they were safe for now.

Lynus turned to look at the other, immediately spotting the swelling on his cheek. It would turn into a large bruise and a possible black eye if Lynus didn't attend to it soon.

"What's your name," Lynus asked the young man gently as he walked over to him.

"L…Lirit," came a soft, whispery response.

Lynus smiled at him, showing him that he was no threat. "My name is Lynus," he said as he lifted a hand to gently touch Lirit's cheek. A gentle green glow appeared around his hand, this time warm and soothing. "I'm a medic."

Lirit, although still jittery, seemed to calm down a bit after feeling the healing power tend to his throbbing cheek. But then Lirit asked a question Lynus wasn't able to answer. "Why am I here?"

Lynus shook his head slowly, his smile empty and sad. "I don't know."

As the stark realisation of his new situation began to sink in, Lirit's eyes filled with tears. Disbelief, shock, devastation. It was all so evident in his eyes. They were emotions so deep that they hurt Lynus, too.

"It'll be ok," Lynus said as he pulled the other into a hug, Lirit immediately responding by clinging to him. "For now, just do as you're told and you'll be ok. I'll look after you."

Lirit nodded his head against Lynus' shoulder and Lynus continued to hold him for a few more reassuring seconds. He then pulled away, offering Lirit a rather futile smile before he set to the task of making the room somewhat liveable. There was a bed, a desk and a cupboard. The bed was bare at the moment, but there were blankets and pillows locked away in the cupboard.

They should give Lirit a small bit of comfort at least.

"There's a lock on the door," Lynus said as he folded a couple of blankets onto the single bed. "Whenever you are in your room alone, I want you to use it. I have a special 'knock' so you'll know it's me."

Lirit nodded, against seemingly too frightened to say anything. But he did wander close to the door to inspect the lock, taking the moment to figure out its mechanics.

However, he immediately jumped away from the door and scrambled to be near Lynus when there was a loud and sharp knock at the door. "Hey, twinkle-toes! His lordship wants ya to put on a performance."

The moment those words sunk in, Lirit looked as if he was about to faint.

"Listen to me," Lynus said as firmly, yet as gently as he could as he took Lirit by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. "I need you to sing. Just close your eyes and sing whatever song you know. Don't think about anything else. Remember, if you do as your told and don't talk back you will be ok."

Swallowing a thick lump of emotion in his throat, Lirit nodded his head. He reluctantly stepped away from Lynus and with shaky hands, picked up his lute. He clutched the musical instrument against his chest as he walked over to the door.

On the other side, waiting in his usual pompous manner was Avith, with Zalaph lingering silently in the background.

Lynus followed Lirit out, hoping that his presence will prevent Avith from tormenting the skittish Troubadour. It seemed to work as Avith turned those sharp eyes to look directly at Lynus, ignoring Lirit completely.

"Hello again, sweet cheeks," Avith leered at him.

"Leave me alone, messenger rat," Lynus hissed in reply, but only got a short bark of laughter in reply. Avith took great joy in his fruitless insults.

Fortunately, Zalaph intervened before Avith could sneer anything else at him, appearing before Lirit with the simple command of 'come' before leading the reluctant entertainer away. Avith followed closely behind, leaving Lynus with a great sense fear for their new companion.

There was nothing he could do for him now, but hope that he would prove useful to Lord Taksony.

Walking over to another door, Lynus glanced quickly at his surroundings, ensuring that no one else was around. Satisfied that he was indeed alone, Lynus lifted his hand and gently tapped against the wooden door. He made a quick series of knocks; one tap, long pause, two quick taps, another long pause and then one slightly louder knock.

A mere moment later Lynus heard the lock on the door release and the door slowly open without a noise. A young girl with bright pink hair in two pigtails peered through the crack. The door quickly opened far enough for Lynus to slip inside.

As he locked the door again, Lynus felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around his waist that clung to him so tightly, a face press against his torso.

"Are you all right, Binah?" Lynus asked as he gently patted her on the head.

"I'm ok," Binah mumbled into his shirt before pulling away and pointing to the white-haired boy lying uncomfortably on the bed. "But Rahas…"

Just as Lynus turned to look, Rahas muttered a blatant lie. "I'm fine."

But, of course, Lynus didn't believe him. He could see the wounds covering his lanky form, in spite of the makeshift bandages Binah had used.

"Let me see," Lynus simply said as he shifted his bag from his shoulder and placed it onto the floor, his staff following. He didn't need it when he was healing someone other than Lord Taksony. He walked over to the bed and sat down onto a chair that Binah must have been occupying moments earlier.

Once more he raised his hands over Rahas' prone form and closed his eyes as the all too common spell of healing tumbled from his lips. Although the wounds were deep, Lynus would take care of them all. He had to. He needed to.

"There's a new one," Rahas muttered as he rolled his head to the side, looking at the wall beside his bed.

"I know," Lynus replied as his hands continued to tingle with a healing glow. "A Troubadour."

"A Troubadour?" Binah repeated, a slight sense of fear appear in her eyes. "What about me?"

"He's a male Troubadour," Lynus was quick to reassure, finishing up his healing of Rahas. "I don't think he'll be replacing you."

A small sense of relief appeared in Binah's eyes, but she still looked uncertain and scared that Lord Taksony may have tired of her and was seeking to replace her permanently. And, to be honest, it could be possible.

With little reassurance to offer the girl, Lynus allowed her to rest her head in his lap as he gently stroke her head in a form of comfort.

"…He shouldn't be here," Rahas suddenly rasped, a deep sense of frustration and anger in his voice. "We shouldn't be here."

Lynus sighed. They have had this conversation numerous times before. "Is that why you-?"

"That bastard should be dead!" Rahas hissed, his body tension, his hands curling into tightly painful fists.

Again, Lynus found himself sighing. Rahas was a Dark Hunter, the same as Avith. But he wasn't as strong as Avith yet, and despite Lord Taksony's ailing health, he couldn't defeat him either. Not with his loyal bodyguards hanging around all the time.

"Rahas, you shouldn't be so reckless," Lynus said, lightly scolding him. "You're suffering."

"I'll kill him," Rahas murmured, stilling looking at the wall. "I swear I'll kill him."

"Lynus…"

Lynus glanced down at Binah, who had lifted her head from his lap, but her hands grasped at the material of his pants. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I…" Binah began to say, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Binah…"

"It'll be ok, Binah," Rahas said, his voice rather soothing and comforting as he rolled over onto his side. He lifted a hand and placed it on Binah's head. "I'll protect you."

Binah sniffled and wiped at her eyes with her hand. "Ok."

"We'll get out of here, one day."

* * *

**AN:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Whoo, another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Three days had passed since Lirit had been so harshly introduced into his new way of life. Although fidgety and deathly afraid, he had managed to outwardly adapt to his surroundings. He did as he was told, sung his most useful songs and kept quiet when he was meant to.

Lynus was relieved that he had caught on so quickly.

But it didn't mean Lirit was accepting of his new way of life. The boy would cling to Lynus whenever possible, even staying in his room when his emotions got too much for him. Not that Lynus could blame him.

It was late afternoon, now. The four hostages, as they were called by the guards, were hiding out in Lynus' room. There was a small sense of comfort and reassurance when the four of them were together. And it was a rare afternoon off for them, so they had to enjoy the peace while they could.

Lynus was sitting on the bed, with Binah's head on his thigh as she tried to drift off to sleep. Lirit was sitting next to him, so close that their shoulders were touching. The only person not clinging to him was Rahas, who instead sat glumly on the desk, peering out through the barred windows at the setting sun.

"Um," Lirit started to say, nudging Lynus with his shoulder. "Can I ask…?"

"How long we've been here?" Lynus finished for him and Lirit nodded his head once slowly.

"I've been here for two years…" Binah was the first to answer, rolling onto her back, but keep her head on Lynus' leg. "I think."

Nearing three years, actually, but Lynus wasn't going to remind her of that.

"…Eight years for me, I'm afraid," Lynus answered. Nearly eight years to the day, actually. He kept count. He probably shouldn't have, but he did. To keep his sanity.

"I was born here," Rahas spat, his voice icy cold and venomous.

A look of confusion flittered across Lirit's face, looking to Lynus to hopeful clarify what he meant. But Lynus hesitated. He parted his lips to give a vague response, but Rahas interrupted him.

"That bastard is supposedly my father."

Lynus winced when he watched the colour drain from Lirit's face. He was now realising that Lord Taksony's reputation of being ruthless and cruel was quite accurate. After all, if he could abuse his own son, what would he do to others that weren't of the same blood?

"Don't think too much about it," Lynus said gently, taking Lirit's shaking hand in his. "Remember to stay useful and you'll get through this. We all will."

"How old are you, Lirit?" Binah suddenly asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"17," Lirit answered.

"You're one year older than me and the same age as Rahas," Binah said, looking mildly thoughtful. "That means that I'm still the baby sister, huh?"

"Of course," Lynus said as he patted her head. "And I'm still the oldest, so you better do what big brother tells you, ok?"

"Kay."

The room fell silent after that and Lynus retreated into his thoughts as Lirit curled up against his side and Binah grasped onto his arm.

That was right, he was the oldest. He had to be strong for them. He was the only one who could heal them, who could look after them. That was why he had to be so obedient, so useful. He needed to stay alive so that the others had someone to look after them.

And, while he was alone, he had been forming an escape plan.

It was silly, really. Having an escape plan written down in his medical book. But no one questioned him carrying around a medical book in his arms, nor when he would scribble something down. The notes were hidden deep within the heavily medical terminology filled pages. The guards didn't care about him or his book.

To some, it might appear fruitless and futile.

But it was better than being resigned to this nightmare. While he was physically trapped, his movements monitored and his schedule greatly limited, they could not prevent him from having his own thoughts. It kept him busy, looking at his surroundings, looking for a possible escape route. He knew the guards' routines quite well.

The only thing he could not guess or predict was Avith and Zalaph. Which secretly annoyed the shit out of him. Avith was so wild and unpredictable that he was an oddity. And Zalaph was simply unpredictable because of the fact that he didn't know a single thing about him. Nothing.

But one day…

One day they'll be given the chance to flee from this nightmare. They just need to be patient.

Lynus was pulled from his thoughts when there was a sharp knock at his door. He became tense while those clinging to him became alarmed. He hoped it wasn't Avith looking to harass him in order to ward off boredom.

"Lynus."

No, it wasn't Avith. It was Zalaph.

"Y-yes?" Lynus unwillingly stuttered. Zalaph always unnerved him so much.

"Lord Taksony has requested your presence once more," Zalaph's voice drifted through the door like an ominous mist. "He has taken ill."

"I understand," Lynus said as he moved off the bed, disentangled the hands grasping onto him. He gave Binah and Lirit a couple of reassuring pats to their heads before quickly grabbing his bag and staff. He opened the door just enough so he could slip through, not wanting Zalaph to know that he wasn't alone in his room.

Hovering in the middle of the empty hallway was Zalaph, looking as ghostly and silently as ever.

"His bedchamber?" Lynus asked, referring to the command.

"Yes."

"Understood," Lynus replied dutifully. "I'll head over there immediately."

Lynus then made the motion to lead the way, but Zalaph stared silently at him for a moment, making Lynus fidget and squirm under his piercing gaze.

"Is…" Lynus muttered as he clutching his staff to his chest. "Is something wrong?"

For a few more intimidating moments, Zalaph stared at him. Suddenly, he blinked and looked away, turning in the opposite direction of the lord's bedchamber. "…I'll leave it up to you," he said. "Avith has been sent on a mission. He won't be a bother."

Lynus opened his mouth in order to say something, but nothing would come out. In all honesty, he was feeling quite flabbergasted. He wasn't sure why Zalaph told him that, or why he had such a cold shiver racing through him.

And Zalaph offered no answer as he simply floated away, disappearing as if he was never there to begin with. Lynus half expected him to escort him to the bedchamber, so was surprised when he simply left him alone.

"Lynus?"

Lynus turned to see Binah and Lirit peering at him through the slight crack in the door. He offered them both a smile. "I shouldn't be long. Wait here for me. And make sure you lock the door."

The two Troubadours nodded and reluctantly closed the door on him, which was quickly followed by the faint sound of the locked being engaged.

Turning, Lynus walked down the familiar path toward the Lord Taksony's bedchamber. It wasn't the first time he had to enter his room to offer medical assistance while he was in bed. He had been particularly irritable all day, so must be feeling quite sick indeed.

He passed a couple of guards along the way, but they thankfully ignored him. Lynus was really the only person who was allowed to be alone with Lord Taksony. He was a medic, after all. Short, scrawny, no physical strength whatsoever. He wasn't a threat to him at all.

Reaching the large oak doors, Lynus swallowed down his trepidation and knocked on the doors three times. A moment later the door opened and one of Lord Taksony's loyal guards appeared before him.

"About time," he hissed at Lynus before turning to grace his lord with a bow. "The medic has finally arrive, m'lord."

"Good," Lord Taksony snorted gruffly. "You may leave."

The guard bowed lowly. "Sir," he said before straightening up and brushing past Lynus.

Lynus waited until the door fell shut behind him before advancing further into the room with cautious steps. He walked over to the right side of his captor's bed and waited for any instructions.

"It's the same ailment, boy," Lord Taksony said to him roughly. "I don't have to keep repeating myself."

Well, he certainly was in a bad mood today.

"Allow me a moment to go through my notes, sir," Lynus humbly asked.

The elderly man snorted, but grunted out a fine as he settled himself back against his pillows.

Lynus bowed in gratitude before shifting his bag from his shoulder, turning his back to his lordship and placing his bag onto of a table. He quickly riffled through the bag's contents of medicines and medical notes. He pulled out a notebook, one where he had scribbled down his own thoughts and observations regarding medical matters.

Flipping through the pages, a strange little note he made out of haste jumped out at him unexpectedly. It was about the throat. That weak little spot between the jutting clavicle bones; the Interclavicular Ligament.

A deeply strange thought occurred to him. Allowing the words to sink in, Lynus calmly placed the book back into his bag, his left hand sneaking out to grasp at his staff.

It was a medic's duty to stop the pain in others. To end the suffering. That was why he had been chosen to become Lord Taksony's personal medical aide.

But…the longer this man stayed alive, the more that those around him suffered. He was the cause of pain in others. In his son. In those he had ruthless kidnapped. In so many others he had killed.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" Lord Taksony snarled at him.

"Yes," Lynus said as he tightened his grip on his staff. "I'll end the suffering."

Taking a deep breath, Lynus closed his eyes. He thought back to his medical books he had been forced to study. He knew all about the body's strengths…and their weaknesses. Sometimes all it took was a simple knock, a steady blow. He knew exactly what needed to be done.

It was time.

"Caduceus."

* * *

**AN:** Finally getting to the action, huh? Drama awaits in the next chapter. Meanwhile, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** On a totally unrated note, it's my birthday tomorrow! X3 Not telling you how old I am going to be. You should never ask a lady her age.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Despite the frailty of his arms, Lynus swung his only weapon with all his might. He didn't recall any sound when his staff struck Lord Taksony's throat. There wasn't a loud crack like he had expected. There was a muffled, hollowed 'thud', but that was about it.

Lord Taksony didn't see the attack coming.

His body flailed about for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise. Then, he simply slumped back, his mouth open, his eyes rolled back into his head. There was a rush of air as he exhaled…but he didn't immediately inhale.

Slowly, Lynus lifted the staff from the man's throat and took a subconscious step backwards. He watched in silence, waiting for him to stir, to gasp for air. But nothing happened.

…What had he done?

Terrified, Lynus whipped around to face the door, his staff held tightly in two hands in a somewhat defensive position. He was expecting the doors to the bedchamber to fly open and a swarm of guards to come in and attack him.

But nothing happened. It was deathly silent. The only thing he could clearly hear was his own heartbeat thundering in his chest.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Lynus turned to look at the elderly man that had caused so much pain and suffering. He slowly approached him, his staff held out in front of him just in case the lord may recover and lash out at him for his insubordination.

But with every inch that he drew closer, he knew that there was no fight left in the man.

He was dead. No breath, no life. Nothing.

He was really dead.

Lynus had killed him.

Before the horrid realisation that he had actually killed someone set in, Lynus immediately began to think of what he should do next. He had waited eight years for this moment. It was now or never.

First, he needed to get back to the others. And quickly.

Lifting the sheets, Lynus tucked them around Lord Taksony's cooling form and shut his eyelids. He looked as if he was sleeping. And, maybe, if anyone should pop their head to check up on him, they will assume he was sleeping and leave him be.

Giving Lynus and the others more time.

Slipping out of the room, Lynus tried not to look too suspicious as he hurried his way back to his room where the others were awaiting his return. He didn't have time to explain to them what happened. That would come later. Right now he needed to get them out of this prison as that would be the most difficult part.

Keeping his head down, his staff clutched tightly in his hands, Lynus finally reached his destination. He couldn't help but feel a sense of unease at the prospect that this will probably be the last time he would have to rap out his secret knock or enter his room.

As soon as the lock was released, Lynus wasted no time pushing himself inside, no doubt startling the three occupants inside with his slightly frazzled appearance and fear in his eyes.

"We have to go," Lynus said quickly. "We're running out of time."

At first he was greeted with three looks of bewilderment and confusion. Then, realisation quickly set in and excited fear took over. Without a word, the three got themselves ready, grabbing what little personal possessions they had. Rahas darted out of the room to slip into his, grabbing a large backpack and slinging it across his back.

Lynus didn't bother asking what it was. He simply assumed that Rahas had been preparing for this moment as well. No surprise, really.

But now came the hard part; getting out without anyone seeing them.

"I know a way out," Rahas suddenly said. "Servant's entrance. The bastards think they've blocked it up, but I think I can break through it. Especially if the four of us work together."

Lynus was surprised to hear that, but nodded nonetheless. Exiting through the servant's quarters was their best bet. The guards and loyalists of Lord Taksony didn't see themselves as servants, so they were above such lowlifes.

"We need to move quickly," Lynus said softly as he walked over to his door and peered outside. "Avith isn't here, but Zalaph is."

He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'll show the way," Rahas whispered lowly.

Lynus nodded. He reached out his hands for Binah and Lirit to take. He needed to keep them close to him as Rahas lead the way. Staying close together was their best bet. He wasn't about to leave any of them behind.

With the sun well and truly set, night-time darkness fell over the manor, darkening the already quite spooky hallways. But Lynus had been through these corridors many times in his eight years as hostage. He often found himself wandering through them after meeting his lord's expectations. He actually found great comfort in hiding in the shadows. If he couldn't be seen, he couldn't be hurt.

Turning down a seemingly dead-end, Lynus felt Binah tighten her grip on his hand, pressing her face against his arm. He squeezed her hand back and watched as Rahas slid his hand along the decorated wall, looking for something.

Suddenly, he pressed in a tile and a section of the wall popped out. It was a door. A secret hatch that lead to the many concealed hallways that past servants had used.

A very mild sense of relief touched Lynus as he pushed Binah and then Lirit through the door, watching over his shoulder for any possible threat. Vaguely, he could have sworn he heard footsteps faintly off in the distance.

He didn't have time to ponder about them, though, as Rahas had pushed him inside the tight space and followed directly behind him, slipping the door shut with a near inaudible click. The room was dark, pitch black. It was quite claustrophobic, but having a source of light might alert someone to their position. They couldn't chance it.

All they could do was place their hand on the wall to act as their guide and wait for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Soon, Lynus was able to vaguely make out shapes and objects. And the further they move, the less dense the darkness was. It was a sign that they were moving in the right direction.

The reached a door at the very end of the tiny hallway. With light seen shinning underneath the door, Lynus breathed a small sigh of relief. He guessed what was awaiting them on the other side.

The courtyard.

Their last hurdle.

With the four of them pushing against the blockade, they managed to pop the door open. The weather beaten boards that were used to keep the door shut and unusable creaked as they tumbled to the ground. Finally, as the hinges of the door squeaked, they managed to push the heavy door open enough for them to squeeze out.

The sight of the perfectly manicure lawns was a welcoming one. But the large stone protective wall wasn't. Still, they appeared to be in a small, unsightly corner of the courtyard. If they stick to the shadowy areas, they should be fine.

_We will be fine_, Lynus thought to himself as he motioned for the others to follow him.

Darting from shadow to shadow, they finally reached a secluded part of the wall, a place that couldn't be seen from the windows high above.

Now, they needed to get over this wall…

"You go over first," Rahas said to Lynus. "So you can help the others get down."

Lynus was planning of being the last one over the wall. He was the oldest, after all. But Rahas was physically stronger than he was. He would be able to help Binah and Lirit over the wall more easily. It only made sense.

With Rahas' help, Lynus was able to scale the large stone wall and drop down silently on the other side. The grass was slightly wet from night dew, yet the air already smelt so much fresher.

He turned his attention back to the wall, watching as a frightened Binah reached the top of the wall. He could see fear shimmering in her eyes, yet she remind outwardly calm. She knew what she had to do and she did it without question. Lifting up his arms, Lynus helped her and turned to see that Lirit was right behind her. However, he hesitated on top of the wall, seemingly looking down at Rahas.

Just as Lynus was about to get nervous about him taking too long, Rahas suddenly popped into view. Relief touched him when he realised that Lirit was hesitating only so he could help Rahas scale the wall as well.

Good. All of them were getting out.

Wordlessly, the two other males slipped down the wall, dropping onto the slippery grass. Then, ensuring that they were there, unharmed and accounted for, they turned their backs and ran.

The relief they all felt when they stepped beyond the boundaries of the manor was palpable. Clutching their belongings tightly, they simply ran away from the intimidating building, none of them wanting to grace their prison with one last look. Not even the shadows of the dense forest that surrounded the manor scared them at all.

As they made it to the town's square, filled with a few late night shoppers, Binah started laughing and crying at the same time from relief.

"We're out," she whispered as they came to a halt under a street lamp, taking a moment to catch their breath.

Lynus felt the tension drain from his body and he slumped down onto a bench. He knew that he shouldn't be unguarded, especially as guards could still be in the area. But the feel of the cool night air against his exposed skin, watching as Binah pull Lirit into a small dance, seeing the disbelief on Rahas' face was very reassuring, comforting and darn-well exciting.

A small taste of freedom.

"We can't stay here," Rahas suddenly spoke. "We have to get out of town."

The moment of freedom was quickly soured by the stark realisation that they were still in danger. And Lynus fell straight back into his care-taker mode.

"It will all be ok," Lynus said as he climbed to his feet and pulled Binah and Lirit into a hug. "As long as we stick together we'll be just fine."

Rahas removed his bag from his back and opened it. "We should have enough money to take a boat out of here," he said. "Only fitting that the bastard pays for our boat fare.

"Where can we go, though?" Binah asked softly as she clung to Lynus, shivering in the cool night air.

"Lagaard," Lynus replied immediately, his gaze shifting toward the docks. "We're going to Lagaard."

A childhood promise awaited him there.

* * *

**AN:** Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Not much happens in this chapter, really. It's just a filler. I hope you'll enjoy either way! :3

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was just luck that the next boat departing the dock was heading to Lagaard. And that there was room for more passengers. Even more fortunate was the fact that the ship was set to depart not long after Lynus and the others paid their way on board.

No questions were asked, no lies were told. Paid to get on and keep to yourself. That was the ship captain's motto. One that Lynus was thankful for. He also felt slightly relieved as he didn't recognise any of those he passed on board. As the only healer under Taksony's control, he was the one in charge of healing everyone.

He quickly learnt who was hostile and who wasn't.

Lynus had never been so relieved to step into their cabin and feel the ship begin to sail. Watching as his three younger companions sigh with relief, he knew that they had done it. They've managed to escape. Not even Lord Taksony's influence could reach them at sea…Could it?

"I'm finally going to Lagaard…" Lynus murmured as he set down his bag and staff onto the bottom bunk of a bed in their private cabin.

"When should we get there?" Binah asked as she stared out the porthole window, looking nervously excited.

"By tomorrow afternoon, I suppose," Lynus replied. He wasn't completely sure, though. "It's really late now. Why don't we try to get some rest? We're safe for now."

"Ok," Lirit said, looking suddenly tired.

"I want the top bunk!" Binah suddenly announced as she scrambled onto the mattress, happily nuzzling her face into the pillow.

"Can I take the other one?" Lirit asked, turning to look at Lynus, looking hopeful.

Lynus smiled at him. "Sure."

His smile was gentle and honest as he watched Lirit pretty much mimic Binah's actions. The beds and the sheets probably weren't the most comfortable or the cleanest, but that didn't matter. The mere thought of not being inside that prison was comforting enough.

"Well, at least there are enough beds for all of us," Lynus murmured as he sat on the bed underneath the bunk that Lirit took. He suddenly felt weary, tired – exhausted, really. Everything that had happened was starting to catch up on him. Now that they were safe, his mind wandered. Did he do the right thing? Were they going to be ok?

He lifted his gaze to look at Rahas when he felt that someone was staring at him, and found Rahas looking at him with a rather strange expression on his face.

"Rahas?"

"We need to talk," Rahas said, rather bluntly, but his voice barely above a whisper.

Lynus sighed and felt his shoulder sag. He had been expecting this. "We'll…do it later when they're asleep, ok?" he requested, motioning to the others with a quirk of his head.

Rahas briefly thought of the two before he nodded. "Fine."

Silence fell over the cabin after that. Lynus resisted the urge to lie down in his own bed and sleep. He'll have plenty of time to rest later. Rahas deserved to know the truth. The truth about what he had done.

Hopefully…

Hopefully he won't react too badly.

Waiting for a few more minutes, Lynus was satisfied that the two Troubadours had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake them up with their talking, the two headed outside. Standing near the bow of the ship, Rahas leaned against the railing with his elbows, looking over the side.

"What happened to the old man?" Rahas immediately asked after they were reassured that no one would overhear.

Lynus sighed and turn his back to rest against the railing, his fingers tightening around the staff he picked up and carried out of habit. "…He's dead."

"I guessed as much," Rahas muttered, not sounding that upset. "What happened?"

"…I…I killed him," Lynus admitted, softly.

Rahas's posture stiffened and he spun around to face him directly. "What?"

Lynus fidgeted were he stood, his hands twisting the staff around uncomfortably. "…The opportunity to stop the suffering came up," he said quietly, not looking at Rahas. "I took it."

"You killed him?" Rahas spluttered. "Are you sure?"

Lynus closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes." He was a Medic. He would know if someone was dead or not.

Rahas seemed deflated for a moment. Completely shocked. Then, a look of frustrated anger appeared on his face and he bristled as he punched the railing with his fist. "…Dammit!"

Lynus winced and grasped his hands tighter together. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"That should have been me!" Rahas growled, his body shaking with anger. "I was the one who was supposed to kill him!"

"Rahas…?" Lynus murmured, slightly surprised by the other's admission. He turned to face him fully, his hands unclenching, one raised in an attempt to offer some comfort. He hesitated, though, unsure if Rahas would want it.

"I didn't…" Rahas began to mutter through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have to carry that burden. Dammit!"

Lynus was unsure of what to say or do, so he allowed the slightly younger man to vent. His ambition of defeating his own father had came to naught. That was his goal. What kept him going all this time.

And now…

"I wanted to be strong enough to protect you," Rahas suddenly murmured weakly, the tension draining from his body as he slumped against the railing. "To protect everyone."

"We're…" Lynus started to say, but paused for a moment to try and find the right words. He needed to do this right. He needed to give Rahas another reason to keep going. Being free might not be enough without a purpose.

"We're not entire safe yet, right?" he said as he placed a calming hand on Rahas' shoulder. "There is a chance that someone might come after us."

"Avith," Rahas hissed with disgust, his nails scraping against the wooden railing of the ship. "I'll become stronger than that bastard."

He hoped so. Avith was a very dangerous man. And the arrogant bastard knew it.

"I know you will," Lynus replied reassuringly, relieved that he now had something else to focus on. "But, for now, let's get some sleep as well. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Rahas breathed as he took a moment to lift his hand to touch Lynus', squeezing back. "We have to be ready when we reach Lagaard."

"We can't plan anything yet," Lynus said. "We'll make things up as we go."

"Yeah, that would be best."

Lynus watched as Rahas made his way back to their cabin. When he was out of sight, Lynus turned his attention to the scenery, the place that was once their captive home fading slowly in the distance. Then, he turned his eyes to the stars.

He was still holding the staff in his hands, the very one he used to kill Lord Taksony. His grip on the weapon trembled for a moment as he recalled that telling crack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_It had to be done_, he reasoned with himself. _Lord Taksony should have died years ago_.

Silently, he lifted up the staff and held it over the side of the ship. He hesitated before unfurling his fingers and allowing the wooden weapon to tumble from his grip, hitting the water below with a soft splash. He didn't need it anymore. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had done. What he had to do.

A fresh start was needed. The past was gone. They weren't going to go back.

Lynus then turned to face the direction the ship was sailing in.

"…I hope you're there, Axel," he whispered as he stared up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

* * *

"_Axel, look!"_

"_Whoa! Was that a healing spell?"_

"_Yep! It's called Cure."_

"_Heh, knew you could do it, Lynus!"_

"_I still got a lot more to learn, though…"_

"_Psst! You'll be a medic in no time."_

"_Thanks, Axel." _

A red-haired Landsknecht opened an eye, waking up from a childhood memory in the form of a dream. He peered out the window at the cloudless blue sky, an empty feeling of aloneness beating in his chest.

"That dream again, huh?" he murmured. "I wonder if it means anything."

The memory was both sweet and bitter. Sweet because it reminded him of his purpose in life, reminded him of the person he swore to become strong for. Bitter because it's been eight long, frustrating years since he had seen his childhood best friend.

…Lynus.

"Axel?"

The redhead sighed and turned away from the window, his gaze falling upon an older man with black dark, dark skin and a red stripe of war paint on his nose. A War Magus. He was Hamza, the leader of the guild called Guardians. "Yeah?"

"We have a quest," Hamza replied as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

Axel yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, arching his back until he heard a satisfying crack. "Sure," he muttered as he climbed to his feet, roughly running a hand through his hair. "Collecting more ingredients, huh?"

"Napping again?" Hamza questioned, quirking his eyebrow toward his hairline.

"I had that dream again."

A look of understanding flittered across Hamza's face. "It's been eight years, hasn't it?"

"We'll meet again, one day," Axel said as he grabbed the handle of his axe. "I have to stay alive until that happens."

"And after you meet?" Hamza asked him.

Axel lifted his battle axe singlehandedly and hoisted it on his shoulder like it weighed next to nothing. He then moved to stride out of the room.

"I'll have different reason to stay alive," Axel replied without hesitation.

* * *

**AN:** Axel! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks to MagicMissile and TaintedBloodLily for reviewing! :3

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was nearing evening when the ship finally docked at Lagaard. Walking down the boarding plank, Lynus lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the glaring setting sun. It was in that moment that he realised how long it had been since he had stepped foot outside. The sun against his face, the wind in his hair felt incredible.

It was another stark reminder that they had done it. They had actually fled the stronghold of Lord Taksony's mansion and they were free.

The town was nestled at the base of a large tree, the branches reaching high into the heavens, disappearing in the swirling clouds. It was Yggdrasil Labyrinth. The greatest mystery.

It loomed over the entire town, yet Lynus didn't find it frightening. It was a beckon of hope, a signal of dreams.

"Wow!" Binah gasped as she smiled brightly, running a few steps forward to the town centre where a large water fountain was situated. "So this is Lagaard?"

"Don't wander off too far, Binah," Lynus chided lightly, his protective instincts still very potent.

"There are a lot of people here," Lirit commented as he looked around at the bustling people, all of whom walked around them, none of them giving them a second glance.

"Perfect for us to blend in," Rahas muttered, casting a suspicious gaze to their surroundings.

"It's no surprise that it's so bustling," Lynus said as he pushed back a few wayward strands of his hair from his eyes. "The Labyrinth had been known for years, yet no one has been able to discover many of its secrets."

Lirit looked interested. "How do you know about Lagaard, Lynus?"

"Hm? Ah, well, I remember hearing about it when I was young," Lynus explained, smiling somewhat bashfully. But then his smile turned sad. "I made a promise…"

"A promise?"

"It…was a long time ago," Lynus said softly, watching as Binah dragged Rahas over to the fountain, the female Troubadour absolutely fascinated by it. A sense of sorrow touched Lynus's heart, yet there was also a sense of hope. As small as it was.

"My childhood best friend," he went on to say. "We promised, should anything happen, that we would meet again here in Lagaard. He was going to become the strongest Landsknecht ever."

"What's his name?" Lirit asked him. "Maybe he's here somewhere, waiting for you."

Lynus smiled, although it did not quite reach his eyes. "That would be nice."

"Well?" Lirit prodded, physically nudging him with his elbow. "What's his name?"

"Axel." It had been so long since Lynus had said his name aloud. He had said it many times before, but only in his dreams.

"Axel, huh?" Lirit said, nodding his head as if filing that piece of information away. "Well, I hope you two will meet up again. So you can be happy."

Lynus turned to look at Lirit and found a small, hope-filled smile forming on his lips. "…I hope so, too."

He really did. Although it had been eight long years, the Axel he remembered from childhood kept his promises. Axel had to be in Lagaard, somewhere. He would have done anything it took to get here. All Lynus needed to do was find him. No easy task in a town filled to the brim with explorers, but they were free now. They had time.

Lynus grasped at the strap of his bag. They _will_ meet again.

"What should we do now?" Binah asked, pulling Lynus out of his thoughts.

"Let's head to the inn," Lynus replied, immediately returning to the task at hand. They were in Lagaard now. Time to get started on their fresh start. "That's usually a good place to start. We can sort things out from there."

"We'll have to pay, though."

"I have enough money," Rahas stated as he motioned to the bag on his back. "Stole it from the old man."

"Well, it should sustain us for a while," Lynus said.

Although not all that fond of the word 'stealing' as that meant they were thieves and crooks. That was who Taksony's loyal guards were in Lynus' eyes. But after everything they've been through, it was only right that Taksony compensate by paying for them. It wasn't like he was going to need it anymore…

"But it would be best if I could get a job somewhere," Lynus went on to say as the small group began to follow the road signs directing them to the Inn. "A hospital, perhaps."

It wasn't like he could go into the labyrinth of anything. And it was important that they had some kind of sustainability.

"You're a really good healer, Lynus," Binah said as she skipped over to him, hooking her arm through his. "They'll definitely hire you."

Lynus smiled down at her. "Well, I hope so."

"I could also dance and sing in the streets for coins," Lirit said in thought. "I've done it before…" he suddenly trailed off, giving the silent indication that it was during one of his street performances that he was stolen to become a personal entertainer for Taksony.

Lynus wasn't all that surprised, to be perfectly honest.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Lynus said quickly as they stepped into the reception area of the inn, not wanting Lirit to dwell on it anymore. "It's been a long journey, so let's just rest for the night."

As soon as those words left Lynus' lips, a middle age woman, quite portly and motherly but tall and large nonetheless, appeared before them. Her appearance was so sudden that Binah and Lirit grabbed onto Lynus' arms in fright while Rahas tensed, his hand seeking out his whip.

"Welcome, sweeties!" she greeted loudly, smiling broadly.

Seeing that she wasn't a threat, Lynus smiled at his three companions before turning his full attention to the older woman before them.

"Ah, hello," he said as Lirit and Binah reluctantly relinquished their grips on his arms and Rahas relaxing. "We're looking for a room to rent for a while. We're, ah, new and not really explorers, so…"

"Room for four?" the woman asked as she walked over to the front counter and opened a large book where she, no doubt, kept her records of which room was occupied or not. "Sure thing, darl. Let's see, room three is free! Not explorers? That's ok, it's only 20 en!"

"Thank you very much," Lynus said as he reached into Rahas' bag, pulling out the appropriate amount of money and exchanged it for the keys that he was offered.

"Not at all! Hoho! Room three is up the stairs to your right," the Inn Keeper said as she pointed to a set of stairs to their right. She then turned to Lynus and the others, smiling warmly at them. "You can call me Matron. I'm the Inn Keeper, so if you need anything, let me know!"

"Thank you again," Lynus said as they head toward the stairs where Matron had indicated.

"Oh, and welcome to Lagaard!"

Pushing the others up the stairs, Lynus gave the Inn Keeper a small wave, feeling utterly relieved by the warm and rather boisterous welcome. It was good for the others to realize and remember that not everyone was as cold and as cruel as Taksony and his minions.

"We look forward to living here."

They had only just arrived, but it truly felt as though this town, this place, was going to be their new home. And they would be safe.

The room wasn't large, but it was cosy with four single beds, a table and chair setting with a bowl of fresh fruit in the middle of the table and a two door closet in the corner.

Seeing the fruit immediately reminded Lynus and the others how hungry they were. They got a few pieces of bread to eat on the boat, but it was no cruise liner.

"How about we have something to eat and go to bed?" Lynus suggested. And it was immediately agreed upon.

As night fell, the four of them settled into their new room, Binah and Lirit talking about songs and music while Rahas sat by the window, looking outside, brooding to himself.

That night, after ensuring that everyone else had something to eat and were all right, Lynus slipped into the most comfortable bed he had experienced in a very, very long time. Sinking into the mattress, pulling the blankets over his shoulder as he rolled onto his side, he suddenly felt very, very tired. He didn't get much sleep on the boat. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was still edgy and high on adrenaline of what had happened.

But now, he found himself drifting off to sleep easily and quickly. And once again, his dreamt about that promise he made so long ago.

A promise that will come true. It will.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, yeah, this is really just a filler chapter, really. The next one should be more interesting. Lynus gets to meet more characters. To be honest, I'm having fun writing this XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lynus was awoken from his sleep by something jumping on his bed, startling him greatly when the weight settled on his legs. He immediately tensed and snapped his eyes open, spying a mass of pink hair, despite his eyes being bleary from sleep.

"Morning, Lynus!"

"Binah," Lynus sighed, his body relaxing after realising that there wasn't a threat. He lay back against the pillows and rubbed at his eyes with the palm of one hand. The young girl was lying on top of the sheets and across his legs. She was smiling brightly, kicking her legs in a carefree way.

Well, that was an unusual wake-up call. Starkly different to what Lynus had experienced before. It was good.

"You're up early," Lynus commented as he turned to look out the window for his bed was the closest. The sun appeared to have just risen, soft sunlight steaming through the buildings and trees surrounding the inn.

"Yeah, well," Binah said as she shrugged, still kicking her legs. "I'm kinda hungry."

Now that she mentioned it, Lynus was, too. "Maybe they're serving breakfast downstairs?"

"…I didn't want to go alone."

"Well, I'm up now," Lynus said as he sat up, nudging at Binah with his legs to allow him to get out of bed. She rolled over and continued to roll until she was off the bed. She didn't hit the floor, though. She thankfully landed on her feet. She seemed quite excited and perky today.

"Ah, I'm up, too."

Pushing back the sheets, Lynus placed his feet on the floor and smiled up at Lirit, the other Troubadour already dressed and clutching his lute, as usual. "Good morning, Lirit."

Lirit returned the smile with a bright one of his own. "Morning!"

"Did you two sleep well?"

"Like a log," Lirit replied, sounding undeniably happy about that.

"Yeah!" Binah immediately agreed as she jumped onto Lynus' bed again. "These beds are comfy."

"They certainly are," Lynus said as he ran a hand through his light orange hair and reached for his white coat. As he did so, though, he noted that the fourth bed was empty. It had clearly been slept in, but empty nonetheless. "Where's Rahas?"

"He left earlier," Lirit answered, fiddling absentmindedly with the strings of his lute. "He said he wanted to train."

Lynus felt a sense of fear touch him. "He's not going to try to enter the Labyrinth alone, is he?"

"No, I don't think so," Lirit said, shaking his head. "He went into the forest, though."

"I see…" Lynus sighed, not entirely pleased. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. While it was good that Rahas was embracing his newfound freedom, he just hoped that he wouldn't do anything too reckless. "I hope he at least got something to eat."

That boy was skinny enough as it was.

"What are you going to do today?" Lirit asked.

"Well, I thought I'd visit the hospital," Lynus said as he tugged on his black boots, taking on the appearance of a medic. "With the Labyrinth and this many explorers wandering around, I might be able to get a job there or something. I have to find it first, though."

"Maybe you should ask the Inn lady?" Binah suggested.

"I think I will," Lynus said, smiling when he recalled the older woman at the front desk. "After breakfast, though."

Leaving the room, the three headed downstairs, following the noise of people talking and eating utensils hitting plates. It was clear that breakfast was in full swing so they better move quickly before all the food is gone. They needed worry, though. Stepping into the food hall, there was a gorgeous breakfast buffet, weary explorers already eagerly digging into their foods.

Lynus helped Binah and Lirit get their plates, ensuring that they get enough food that was good for them, while also allowing them to try different things as they never had the luxury to do so under Taksony's iron control. There were toasted bread, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and all kinds of fruit.

"Don't eat too quickly, Binah," Lynus lightly chided when Binah began to eat her food like a starved animal the moment they sat down at a vacant table. "Slow down and enjoy it."

"But it tastes sooo good!"

Lynus chuckled softly as he, too, began to eat the food off his plate, of which was as delicious as it looked. Far better than anything he cooked. He was a medic, not a chef.

It didn't take long until his plate was empty. "I haven't eaten this much in years," Lynus muttered, feeling satisfied as he began to sip his tea.

"Um, Lynus?" Lirit said as he gently tugged at the sleeve of Lynus' coat.

"Hm?"

"Is it ok if I wander around town?"

Lynus paused for a moment before shrugging and smiling. "If that is what you want."

Lirit's expression immediately brightened. "Really?"

"We're free now, Lirit," Lynus said with a smile as he reached over to ruffle Lirit's hair that was similar to his own.

"I'm…gonna hang around here, at the Inn," Binah said, her voice low and soft, almost inaudible around the fork pressed against her lips. "I don't like everyone leaving, though."

Lynus finished his tea and set the cup down. It was obvious, that despite Binah's outward excitement at doing something new, she was still uneasy and frightened. They, after all, only had each other to rely on. There was only the four of them that managed to make it, to escape.

And now that they had their freedom, they all seem to want different things. It was all very unnerving for her. Although she would never verbally admit to it as much. After all, feeling frightened was a weakness, and weaknesses can be exploited.

"I'll come back during the day to check up on you," Lynus said gently as he smiled at her.

Binah looked up from her plate, turning a pair of somewhat misty eyes in his direction. "You promise?"

"Of course."

"I'll come back as well," Lirit said as he stood up, his lute once again closed to him. "I won't be long."

"Ok," Binah said, looking more reassured and relaxed than before.

As Lynus moved to stand up as well, he reached over and gently patted Binah on the head, making the girl relax further.

With breakfast over for the day, Lynus lead Binah back to their room, once again reassuring her that he'll return later. He then made his way back down the stairs, toward the reception area. Obviously being new to the area, he needed to ask the Inn Keeper, or Matron, a few questions. If anyone could give him directions, it would be her.

But reaching the reception, he found it empty. He could hear the murmuring of voices, though, so he headed in that general direction. At the end of a hallway was a door. The voices seemed to be coming from inside.

"Um, excuse me-?" Lynus said as he knocked on the door lightly.

However, the door unexpectedly slammed open, almost knocking him back and off his feet. Lynus tensed, his hands immediately flying up to grasp at the strap of his bag, a habit of his he did whenever surprised or nervous.

"My precious little girl!" Matron practically bellowed, she being the one to throw open the door. "Don't worry, mama will take care of you!"

"Wah!" Lynus managed to scramble out of the larger woman's way, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"Mama will find a doctor and bring him back to mah baby girl!"

"Doctor?" Lynus questioned and immediately be fell into his role as a medic. "What's wrong?"

He tried to question the Inn Keeper, but she didn't appear to be listening. Not that it was much of a surprise, really. She mentioned 'Mama' and 'baby girl', so she was obviously talking about her daughter. And some parents, from what he read anyway, tend to gain tunnel vision when it came to getting help for their children.

Tightening his grip on his bag, Lynus peered into the room that Matron came bursting out of. It was a bedroom and there was a young girl, probably younger than Binah, lying in bed. She had pink hair, a similar shade as Binah's. She also had a white cloth resting against her forehead, her face flushed a deep red.

From first sight, Lynus assumed that she had a fever. A rather bad one.

"Excuse me?" Lynus said as he lingered in the doorway, unsure if he should enter. Although he wanted to offer his assistance, he also knew that sometimes people didn't want any help. He couldn't successful heal anyone if they didn't want it.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and gazed at him. "…Who are you?" she asked, her voice slightly breathless.

"I'm…a Medic," Lynus said as he stepped inside, venturing closer. "Aren't you feeling well? You're mother seems very worried."

The girl gave a weak giggle. "Mama is always fussing," she said, smiling. "I just feel a little unwell."

"My name is Lynus," Lynus introduced himself as he lifted his bag off of his shoulder and setting it on the floor. "What's yours?"

"Becky."

"You seem to have a fever," Lynus murmured as he slowly reached forward, showing that he wasn't a threat and gently touched her forehead with his hand. She felt hot and her skin was clammy. He frowned. It was a pretty high fever and fevers were usually the sign of an infection somewhere.

Still, going to a place like a hospital probably wouldn't do much good. They would do nothing more than what she could receive at home, under the care of her mother. Besides, Lynus could get rid of the fever with a Refresh spell himself.

"Here," Lynus said as he kept his hand against Becky's forehead. "This will make you feel better."

He then uttered the Refresh spell. A gentle green light engulfed his hand, causing that familiar tingling sensation to run through his fingers. A warmth appeared before dissipating quickly.

"…Hmm," the young girl murmured as she closed her eyes. "Your hand feels nice."

"How do you feel?" Lynus asked as the glow subsided.

Becky was silent for a moment before she blinked open her eyes and unexpectedly sat up. She still looked pale, yet with a light red flush to her cheeks, but she did look marginally better than before.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore," she said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"That's good," Lynus said, genuinely satisfied.

Before Lynus could ask if she got sick often, Matron returned with a rather large medical kit under one arm, and a dish of water in the other. Lynus jumped slightly and tried to keep out of her way.

"Hold on baby-!" Matron said, no doubt about to launch into a spiel about how she'll take care of her, like any protective mother would do. But she paused suddenly, just realising that Becky was no longer lying in bed, but was sitting up. "Oh?"

"I'm feeling ok now, mama, don't worry," Becky said reassuringly to her mother before turning to look at Lynus. "This nice medic helped me."

Matron blinked and turned to look at Lynus as well. "Hm?"

Lynus began to fidget nervously under their combined stares. "Ah, well…"

"Aren't you a sweetheart!" Matron suddenly exclaimed, dropping what she had been holding to throw her arms around Lynus in a hug, crashing him against her bosom. "Thank you for saving my precious baby!"

Being much smaller, thinner and weaker than Matron, Lynus could only flail about for the briefest of moments before he was caught tightly in her arms that were practically squeezing the life out of him. "…can't breathe…"

"Mama?" Becky said. "You should let him go."

As sudden as the hug of gratitude occurred, it ended, Matron dropping Lynus like a sack of potatoes. Lynus managed to stay of his feet, although on shaky legs, as he leaned against the wall, gasping in a deep breath.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Matron asked her daughter gently, allowing Lynus time to gather himself.

"I'm ok," Becky once again reassured.

"You should stay in bed today just in case," Matron stated as she felt her forehead before tucking the sheets around her in a motherly way.

"That would be a good idea," Lynus agreed, getting the slight feeling that Becky was prone to sickness. "There is usually a reason for a fever to set in. Just take it easy for the day."

"Ok…" Becky said, looking slightly downcast as he mother fussed about before quickly exiting, saying something about getting some food to boaster her health further.

"Being stuck in bed all day isn't fun, is it?" Lynus commented as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "Must be lonely."

"I'll be ok," Becky replied, trying to sound reassuring. As if she didn't want to cause any more fuss.

Seeing her looking lonely gave Lynus an idea, though.

"Wait a minute," he said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Quickly leaving the room, Lynus jogged toward the room that Binah was staying in. Although Binah wasn't sick in bed, she was also feeling lonely. Perhaps the two could keep each other company. And it would be good for Binah to make new friends.

"Binah?"

"Lynus!" Binah skipped over to him the moment he stepped into the room. "That was quick."

"I haven't left yet," Lynus said before taking Binah by the shoulder. "Listen, I wonder if you could do something for me."

Binah tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Huh?"

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Binah asked as she grabbed Lynus' arm, sticking close to him as they moved through the inn.

"Don't worry, it's just in here," Lynus said as he returned to Becky's room, the young girl still sitting up in bed. She had been looking out the window with a resigned expression on her face. But when she turned to look at her visitors, her expression brightened considerably when her gaze fell on Binah.

"Becky, I'm back," Lynus said as he pushed Binah into the room in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'd like you to meet my little sister, Binah. Binah, this is Becky. She's not feeling well; do you think you can keep each other company?"

"R-really?" Becky stuttered, looking hopeful.

Binah looked up at Lynus and blinked. However, a mere moment later, a look of happiness appeared in her eyes and she smiled brightly. "Ok!" she said as she willingly removed herself from Lynus' hold and over to Becky's bedside.

"Are you a Troubadour?" Becky asked rather excitedly.

"Yep!" Binah replied, but then pouted. "I don't have an instrument of my own, though."

"I…have a Tamborine," Becky said, pointing over to her desk. "You can have it if you want."

"Really?!" Binah squealed with delight.

Lynus smiled as he watched the two interact, immediately satisfied that he made the right decision. "I have to get going now. I'll come back in a little while to see how you are feeling."

"T-thank you," Becky said, looking at him with sincere gratitude.

"Bye, Lynus!" Binah said, just as happy as she played with her new instrument.

Lynus stepped out of the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him. He felt much better knowing that Binah wasn't going to be alone anymore. The two of them seem to be getting on like a house on fire. It was good for her to make friends with another girl. And hopefully she'll get to know Matron as well. Perhaps she could be a mother figure for her as Binah never really had one.

Well, one down. Hopefully Lirit will find a place to allow him to sing, helping him to move on from his short stint under Taksony's control.

And Rahas…

He wasn't sure how he could help Rahas, yet. Out of them all, Rahas had been through the most. He was…damaged and hurt. And was struggling to find reason to continue to fight.

"I hope he'll be ok," Lynus murmured to himself.

He was so deep in his thoughts that it wasn't until he walked into someone did he realise that he had been walking around mindlessly. He made a soft noise of surprise before jumping back, an apology immediately tumbling from his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Looking up, he realised that he had actually walked into another man and tensed when he realised that he appeared to be a Ronin.

And his expression was rather blank, yet ominous as he slowly turned to face Lynus.

* * *

**AN:** Wow! This was a long chapter, wasn't it? Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thanks so much to TaintBloodLily for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Lynus couldn't help but wince when the man he unintentionally walked into while he was deep in thought turned to face him.

He appeared to be a dark-haired Ronin. He was quite tall and appeared older than Lynus by a few years. His eyes were a piercing gold and his expression rather stoic. With a strange blade by his side, a large cross shape scar on his chest and shiny gold arm guards on his arms, he was quite intimidating.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," Lynus said as he grasped at the strap of his bag and hunched his shoulders. "I was just thinking, and…"

The man continued to look at him, his gaze unwavering. Almost as if he was studying him. "It's fine," he finally said and folded his arms over his chest. "Are you new here?"

"Y-yes," Lynus answered, feeling uneasy and vulnerable under his gaze. "Is there a hospital or some m-medical practice nearby? Y-you see I'm-"

"Are you a Medic?" he abruptly cut him off.

"Y-yes," Lynus stuttered again. "That's right."

"…Yes, there is a hospital nearby," the Rounin said as he abruptly unfolded his arms, letting one drop to his side while the other rested casually on the hilt of his blade. "I will lead you to it."

Lynus reeled his head back slightly in surprise. He was expecting maybe a few directions, but not an escort. He wasn't going to deny him, though. "O-oh, thank you."

The Ronin turned his back to him, but glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on him. "This way."

"O-ok."

But before they could begin to walk, Matron appeared with a tray of food in her hands. When she spotted Lynus, she smiled. "Oh, are you leaving?" she asked, pausing in her steps. "Is my precious little girl going to be ok?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine," Lynus replied as he slipped into caretaker mode. "My sister is keeping her company."

"How sweet," Matron cooed, looking undeniably pleased. "It's good for Becky to make new friends."

"For Binah as well," Lynus said as he shifted his bag on his shoulder anxiously. "Excuse me; I'm heading out for the day. Do you mind if you could watch over Binah for me? She doesn't like being alone."

"Of course!" Matron immediately replied. "Such a darling she is to be keeping my Becky company. Are you looking for work at the hospital?"

"Hopefully," Lynus said as he shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh, Dr Stiles is a wonderful man," Matron went on to say. "He's always looking for talented healers. You would be a most welcomed addition."

Lynus felt somewhat relieved. "Ah, that's good to hear."

"Do you know the way?"

"Well…"

"I am escorting him there," the Ronin spoke up.

"Ah, Shen," Matron grinned, as if just realising that he was there. She clearly knew him and wasn't remotely intimidated by him. Although, she probably wasn't intimidated by anyone. "That's good to hear."

"We'll go over there now," Lynus said, bowing his head slightly out of habit. "Excuse me."

"Thanks so very much for your help, sweetie!" Matron called as Lynus began to follow the Ronin now known as Shen through the inn. "I'll cook you a big dinner tonight. Need to fatten you up!"

Lynus found himself having a short laugh as he waved over her shoulder at Matron. "Sure!" he replied before turning to face forward, looking at Shen's scar covered back. "Ah…" he muttered, still feeling awkward and intimidated by the Ronin's presence. "Thank you for showing me the way."

"Not a problem," Shen was quick to reply, glancing over his shoulder at him for a brief moment before facing the front again.

For some reason Lynus began to relax after that. Well, Shen's appearance made him intimidating, that was for sure. But he didn't seem so bad. After all, he was going out of his way to show him the hospital, right?

Making sure to keep a respectable closeness to Shen, Lynus surveyed his surroundings as Shen lead him through the town. He noted the landmarks and directions for reference in the future. He also noted how beautiful the town was in the shadow of the large tree that was the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.

Looking up at the Yggdrasil tree, it astounded Lynus when he was reminded once again that he really was in Lagaard.

It almost didn't seem real.

"This is the hospital," Shen stated, stopping abruptly.

Lynus managed to stop himself from running into him again and stumbled around him. When he straightened his posture, he looked up at the large white building that was situated at the crest of a hill, overlooking the town. He could see people rushing about, fellow medics in white jackets flitting in and out.

He felt slightly nervous. Hopefully he'll be able to fit in here. He never really worked with another medic before.

"Thanks again for showing the way," Lynus said as he turned to face Shen, the other man as stoic and silent as when he first met him. "I'll find a way to repay you."

Shen turned those eyes toward him again. "…What's your name?"

"Oh, it's…Lynus."

Again, Shen seemed to simply stare at him in a studying way. This time, though, his brow was slightly furrowed. After a few intense moments of silence, Shen finally shook his head, as if to clear it.

"As you know, I am Shen," he said, turning to face away from him. "All I ask from you is to take care of any of my guild members should you meet them."

"Of course," Lynus immediately agreed, not at all surprised that he was a part of a guild. "What is the name of your guild?"

"The Guardians."

"I'll remember that," Lynus said, bowing slightly as the Ronin walked away.

Lynus watched until him leave for a little while before turning to face the hospital. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he quickly made his way up the stairs, noting with increasing alarm that there were a lot of people running around.

Stepping inside, he was bombarded with the smell of blood, disinfectant and…the sea?

"Hello?" Lynus said nervously, trying to gain someone's attention.

There were so many injured explorers. They were everywhere. Some sitting on chairs or on the floor, while others were on beds or lying on the floor. Yet, they didn't seem like injuries one would sustain in a place like the Labyrinth. He would know. He was often left with the task of cleaning up the guards whom had ventured into the labyrinth and met a powerful FOE.

Frowning as he watched an elderly woman being whisked away on a stretcher. She didn't look like an explorer. Lynus then spotted a man with brown hair who appeared to be barking orders. The way the other medics seem to regard him, he was someone of importance.

So Lynus approached him. "Excuse me-?"

But before Lynus could even explain himself and offer his assistance, the man spun around. "Are you a Medic?" he asked him abruptly and tersely.

Lynus straightened his posture on reflex. "Yes!"

"Perfect!" the man said, slapping his hand on Lynus' shoulder before literally shoving him toward a ward, barely giving Lynus enough time to glance at his name tag. "I need you to take care of these patients for me. We're being swamped at the moment."

"I understand," Lynus said as he dutifully stepped forward. "I'll do my best."

Stepping into the overrun ward, Lynus immediately heard the heart-wrenching wail of a woman. He snapped his attention toward the sound to see a young mother hovering over the form of a young child.

"Hold on, baby, please!" the woman begged, giving the unresponsive child a desperate shake.

A young female nurse with blond hair was nearby, wringing her hands in helplessness. "S-sorry, but s-she…"

"No! She can't be!"

"The poor thing…" Lynus murmured under his breath. Such a small child. Barely two years, from what he could tell. So young. It wasn't fair.

"Hm." A strong sense of determination began to simmering in his chest. Without a second thought, Lynus crossed the distance and appeared by the child's bedside, pushing past the nurse that was already there. "Excuse me."

"H-huh?" the nurse muttered, clearly surprised by his intrusion. "Who are-?"

Lynus wasn't really listening to her questions, though. He was focused. He had saved many from the brink of death before. He gave Taksony eight years of life. If he had any healing talent at all, let it show now.

"Let me," he said as he carefully picked the limp and cold child in his arms. He turned the baby over, leaning the little girl over his arm, her head slightly down. He placed a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades and closed his eyes. He could sense that she was still alive. Just barely hanging in there. And she had water in her lungs.

He needed to dispel the water and open her airway. He had to move quickly and gently.

He used a combination of Cure, Refresh and CPR to push the water from her lungs and bring in much needed air. Muttering the spells in quick succession, he gave a light push with the palm of his hand. As he did so the little girl lurched and stream of water and bodily fluids fell from her mouth onto the bed.

"That's it," Lynus muttered as he cast another cure spell to ease her distress but prompting her to keep coughing in order to dispel all of the water. "Easy now."

"Oh thank god," the young mother wept as her little girl let out a cry. "Thank god."

Water, huh? Would explain why he could smell the sea when he walked in. Were they involved in a boating accident?

"She'll need to be monitored for liquid on the lungs," Lynus said as he handed the child back to her grateful mother, who immediately cradled her baby against her chest, holding her protectively. "But I think she'll be ok," he added, offering her a smile.

"Thank you," the woman uttered, gently rocking her baby. "Thank you so much."

"Are you hurt? Let me see," Lynus said, focusing his attention on her. He could see that she had minor cuts and scrapes herself. Mostly on her arms and legs. But she seemed reluctant to relinquished her grip on her daughter, afraid that if she let go, she'll lose her

"I understand your concerns," Lynus said gently. "But you need to be of full health for your baby, right?"

The mother turned tear-filled eyes in his direction. It took a moment for the words to sink in and slowly she nodded her head. "Y-yes."

Lynus carefully took the child and laid her down onto the bed, resting her head onto the pillow. He made no attempt to usher the mother to another bed as he knew she wouldn't. So he settled for curing her on the spot. It shouldn't take much.

"This won't hurt, I promise," he said as placed his hands on her right arm, casting another cure spell. He did the same for her other arm and then her legs. The cuts rapidly healed within the green healing light and vanished.

There. The only thing ailing her now was exhaustion. Only sleep could heal that.

"Thank you so much," the mother said as she sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, having calmed down considerably.

"It's no problem," Lynus replied as he moved to distance himself, allowing her to comfort her child, relishing in the fact that she was still alive.

Lynus than spared a moment to glance over at the nurse, who of which looked absolutely flabbergasted. "How did you-? Who-?"

"Sorry," Lynus said as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "I'm new here. My name is Lynus."

"Oh, I'm Angie," she replied, still looking surprised. "Does Dr Stiles know you're here?"

"The tall man with dark brown hair with a badge saying Stiles? Yeah, he knows."

Angie seemed relieved by that. "Oh, good," she sighed.

"What's going on?" Lynus asked as he looked around, noting the other patients.

"A shipwreck, apparently," Angie enlightened. "I don't really know much else, though…"

"I see," Lynus muttered. That actually explained a lot.

Before he could ask any more questions, though, another wave of casualties were brought in on stretches by what appeared to be knights and guards. Looked like he had a long day ahead of him.

"Sorry, I need you to give me a quick tour," Lynus said as he turned to Angie. In order for him to heal properly, it would be best if he knew where all the medical equipment was situated.

"Uh, ok," Angie muttered.

Hours quickly passed and Lynus had seen to countless casualties. He didn't know the exact number, but that wasn't important. He did his duty. He tended to them, eased them of their suffering and then moved on to another patient.

Finally, those in need began to dwindle. Those who had been healed have moved on and left, and those who were plagued with far more serious injuries were in beds, under supervision. No more healing was needed at the moment.

The medical staff could finally catch their breath.

"Whew, we've finally got things under control," Dr Stiles murmured tiredly as he removed a surgical mask from his face.

"My legs are aching…" Angie whimpered from where she was slumped on the floor.

Lynus leaned against a wall as he sighed wearily. His legs were also sore, his feet aching from standing up and running around all day, for hours.

Still, despite feeling so tired and achy, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Healing people, strangers he had never met before and probably will never meet again was rewarding. The look of utter relief and gratitude on that young mother's face as her daughter spluttered back to life was something that Lynus won't forget any time soon. Although they were at their lowest point, their most vulnerable, Lynus felt pleased that he was able to help them through it.

That's what being a Medic was all about, wasn't it? He had almost forgotten what it felt like to heal others because he wanted to.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dr Stiles suddenly stated, pulling Lynus from his thoughts. "I didn't get your name."

"My name is Lynus."

"I'm known as Doctor Stiles," he introduced himself, offering his hand in order for Lynus shake. Lynus looked at the hand for a moment before he pushed himself away from the wall and took Dr Stiles hand in his.

"You've already met Angie," he continued. "Thank you so much for your help today."

"Glad that I could help," Lynus replied truthfully.

"Are you a part of a guild?" Angie asked him as Lynus dropped his grip on Dr Stiles' hand.

"No, I'm new in Lagaard," Lynus answered, quickly realising what a busy first day he's had. "Arrived here yesterday, actually."

"Really?"

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen you around here before," Dr Stiles said with a smile. "I most certainly would remember a talented medic like you."

"Oh, ah, thanks," Lynus said, somewhat embarrassed by the compliment.

"Could I interest in a job here, since you're not part of a guild?" Dr Stiles went on to ask.

"Yeah!" Angie was quick to agree, seeming enthusiastic for more support. "Your healing skills are amazing!"

Lynus laughed softly. "That's actually the reason I came here in the first place."

"Perfect. You're hired," Dr Stiles grinned. "No surprise, really."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

**AN:** Whew, another long chapter. Actually, I have this story planned out to chapter 14, so I have a long way to go. Please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Well, I would have had this chapter up sooner, but because I had somehow hurt my knee, I've been rushed in and out of hospital and doctors for the past week. Something is blocking the pulse in my leg and it is extremely painful. At least it gives me an excuse to sit on my ass in front of the computer all day.

Anyway, yay, another filler chapter. Thanks so much to TaintedBloodLily for so faithfully reviewing! I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9:

The sun was starting to set when Lynus staggered home, exhausted and hungry. He was feeling fulfilled and satisfied, though. It was something he hadn't felt in such a long time. When he was forced to heal Taksony, he was left with a sense of bitterness, his hands numb and cold.

But it was different now. His hands felt warm, although slightly tingly. The people that he had helped today really needed it and were grateful for any and every healing they had received.

"I'm back," Lynus said as he walked back into their rented room.

"Lynus!" Lirit greeted from his bed where he had been practicing with his lute. He was the only one inside the room surprisingly. "Welcome back. You were gone for a while."

"Um, yeah, sorry about that," Lynus said as he shifted his medical bag from his shoulder and dropped it unceremoniously onto the foot of his bed. "I managed to get a job at the hospital straight away."

"You've been working ever since?" Lirit questioned, tilting his head cutely to the side, slightly surprised.

"There was a ship-wreck just off the coast of here," Lynus enlightened as he placed his hand on his shoulder, rolling it to ease out the cramps. "So not only did they have injured explorers, but travellers, too."

Lirit winced in sympathy. "Tough first day."

"It's fine," Lynus said as he gave a half chuckle. A busy day was better than a slow one. "Nothing I couldn't handle. How about you? Did you have fun looking around town?"

"Yeah, I did, actually," Lirit said, his expression brightening. "There's a few strange people, but they seem nice enough."

That shouldn't be much of a surprise. Explorers were notorious for being _quirky_. "That's good to hear."

"I found a place where I can sing," Lirit told him happily, seemingly pleased that he could contribute to their new fresh start. "The owner said it was alright to keep the patrons entertained. That way, you won't have to work so hard."

Lynus smiled softly. It was touching that Lirit was worried about him. But it was more reassuring that Lirit was relishing in their newfound freedom and hadn't been scarred about singing again. Out of the four of them, Lirit had only been under Taksony's control for a very short time, so it was no surprise that he was able to adapt so easily.

Still, it was good to see.

"Have you've eaten anything?" Lynus asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet. I mean, I've eaten during the day," Lirit was quick to justify when Lynus turned to give him a slight look of parental disapproval. It was ok for Lynus to skip meals during the day, but he refused to let anyone else do the same.

"Supper is starting soon, though."

Good. He was starving.

"Let's go get something to eat then," Lynus said as he headed toward the door, indicating for Lirit to follow him. But before that, he better check on Binah and Becky. Hopefully the young girl's fever would have dissipated by now.

"Have you seen Binah?" Lynus asked as they walked down the stairs.

"She's with the Inn Keeper's daughter," Lirit answered. "She's been there all day, from what I understand."

"Good," Lynus nodded, sincerely pleased about that. "At least she hasn't been lonely." Like she would have been if she stayed cooped up in their room all day long. "Still, I better go check on her. Why don't you wait in the dining hall? I won't be long."

"Sure," Lirit dutifully replied before moving to join the crowd of explorers looking for something to eat while Lynus went in the opposite direction.

Reaching the door at the end of the hall, finding it slightly ajar, Lynus gave a light knock before pushing the door open. The moment he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist once more. The arms were familiar, yet they weren't subtly trembling with fear like so many times in the past.

"Lynus!" Binah greeted happily.

"Hello Binah," Lynus said with a smile as he gave Binah a soft pat on the head. He then turned to Becky, who was still sitting in bed. Her pale appearance when he first seen her was replaced with a healthier flush. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better," Becky was quick to answer. She placed her hand on her forehead and then pushed her hair back. "See?"

With Binah having released her grip on him, Lynus stepped forward and touched Becky's forehead with the back of his hand. "Your fever is gone. That's good," he said, pleased. "Have either of you had anything to eat?"

"Mama's been bringing in food all day," Becky answered as she allowed her bangs to fall down when Lynus removed his hand.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Binah suddenly muttered with a dreamy look on her face. "I've never had anything so tasty…"

Lynus gave a soft laugh. "I see."

A moment later Matron entered the room with a tray full of food, no doubt supper for the two girls. "Meal time, sweeties!" she cooed before realising that Lynus was also there. "Oh good, you're back! Supper is commencing in the dining hall, but I have a special meal just for you!"

Once again Lynus found himself releasing a sincere laugh. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

To say that supper was a treat would be an understatement. Lynus had never eaten so much in his life. When Matron said she was going to fatten him up, she wasn't kidding. He did get a lot of envious looks from the other patrons, though, which Lirit found rather amusing.

Lirit and Binah had retired to their room after eating. But Lynus had opted to stay up a little longer. Neither of the two had seen Rahas all day and Lynus was worried. He hoped the Dark Hunter wasn't doing anything reckless, placing himself in unnecessary danger. Honestly, wasn't being under constant watch by Taksony's cronies enough? There was no need to actively seek trouble.

Despite being tired, it was near midnight when Rahas finally staggered through the doors, trying to move as quietly as he could. Lynus heard him, though. He was waiting for him in a small room near the reception area, so there was no way Rahas could get inside without him seeing.

Unless, of course, he climbed in through a window somewhere.

If Lynus didn't get through to him tonight that he didn't have to be so harsh on himself, then Rahas may resort to just that.

"Rahas," Lynus called out from where he was sitting on a large plush coach. There was a sense of disapproval in his voice and his posture.

Rahas spun around to face him, slightly surprised. But that was quickly overshadowed by a look of defiance. "What?"

"Were you training all day?"

"Yeah," Rahas answered sharply, folding his arms over his chest.

Lynus sat there in silence, studying him. He could see some minor scrape and cuts on his arms, obvious signs that he had been training harshly. And he seemed to have a very slight limp. Something easily missed by the untrained eye. And from what Lynus could see, he didn't like.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that," Lynus said with a sigh as he heaved himself to his feet.

"I have to get stronger," Rahas muttered with a lingering sense of defiance.

Lynus found himself sighing again. "But Rahas, you don't have to push yourself so harshly," he said as he walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I've managed to get a job at the hospital. Binah has made a new friend with the Inn Keeper's daughter. And Lirit has found a place that will allow him to sing. We're safe here."

"But what if we're not?" Rahas practically hissed.

"We-"

Before Lynus could offer some words of gentle reassurance, Rahas' eyes flashed dangerously. He moved with amazing speed to snare both Lynus' wrists in his hands. What felt like a split second later, Lynus felt his back slam up against the wall behind him with his wrists pinned on either side of his head.

Lynus sucked in a deep breath of air, holding it when he found himself staring straight into Rahas' eyes. There was an emotion deep within their depths that he hadn't seen before, let alone describe.

It was slightly frightening, if he were to be honest.

"I wasn't strong enough before," Rahas said, his voice low, barely above a whisper. "I couldn't protect you from that bastard. And because of that, you…"

He then paused, a flash of pain appearing in his eyes and across his face. He looked off to the side for a moment. He seemed to be having some sort of mental struggle. Lynus quickly realised what he were referring to, about how he had to…kill Taksony.

He hadn't realised how much it was affecting Rahas.

"It's not going to happen again," he said, abruptly turning to look directly into Lynus' eyes again. "Avith won't let go so easily. I know he won't."

"R…Rahas?" Lynus breathed shakily, feeling both vulnerable and small.

"I'll protect you. And the others. No matter what." As abruptly as he had pinned him to the wall, Rahas relinquished his grip, letting Lynus go. He took a step back, this time refusing to look into eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'm going be training again tomorrow."

He then quickly disappeared, fleeing up the stairs.

Feeling strangely weak, Lynus slid down the wall to the ground and sat there for a moment to catch his breath. It was not from fear, though, but from something else. He felt helpless. The pain that Rahas was experiencing wasn't something he could heal.

There…there was nothing he could do.

And that made him feel useless. What good was a healer if he couldn't heal someone's pain and suffering?

* * *

As leaves of autumn, brown and gold, rained down around him, Axel felt his eyebrow twitch in minor annoyance. Sure, the scenery was beautiful and instilled a sense of awe, the second stratum vastly different to the first. But it was hard to enjoy it as the explorer he had just rescued began to squirm in his grip.

Glancing over his right shoulder, he looked down at a fellow Landsknecht, a slightly older man with blue hair and red eyes. "Would you stop squirming?" he chided, tightening his grip on the collar of the guy's shirt, literally dragging him backwards through the winding pathways.

"Hmph!" the other Landsknecht muttered, folding his arms over his chest, trying to look strong and defiant, despite the way his heels were leaving impressive drag lines behind him. "You're still my rival. Don't think that's changed after you saved my life."

Axel only sighed in exasperation.

This was something that was common for Axel and his team. Guild Cosmos, as they called themselves, were considered a rival team, although Axel didn't see them as rivals as there were only three members. He found them annoying, especially Simmons, the Landsknecht he was dragging.

He would appear out of the blue, demanding a battle between two mighty warriors, only for Axel to easily kick his ass. You see, every time Simmons would 'challenge' him, he would be in the mood not to deal with any shit.

Damn idiot had the worst timing. And luck. His whole guild did, actually.

"I can't believe we got saved by the Guardians again…" A blond haired gunner whined from where she was being carried like a sack of potatoes over Hamza's shoulder. She was covered head to toe in dirt and was wearing a look of pure disgruntlement.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so reckless," Hamza said, his voice stern.

"We're getting tired of saving your asses," Axel added.

"We didn't ask you to save our asses."

Axel turned to look over his left shoulder, looking down at another gunner. An older man called Gerald, who had a five o'clock shadow and a look of utterly distain on his face. That look was because Axel was dragging him in the same way he was dragging Simmons. And he was doing it effortlessly.

"Oh, ok, how about we go back and you finish that Trigourd by yourself?" Axel asked him with a rather malicious grin on his lips.

"That won't be necessary!" Tiffany, the only female of the group, practically squeaked. She seemed to gather herself after a moment, coughing into her hand. "I mean, there's no point, since we've come all this way."

"A wise choice," Hamza murmured, jostling her onto his shoulder.

"Here's the Geomagnetic Field," Axel said with relief as they entered a grotto where a stream of pink light circled skyward. Coming to a stop, he pulled Simmons around and lifted him up off the ground. "In you go."

But instead of simply pushing him in, he kicked him in the ass, booting him into the pink light. Simmons released a sound that was almost like a "Wooo!" of pain before disappearing in the sparkling light. A still incredibly disgruntle Gerald followed closely behind with Tiffany, the two insisting that they could carry themselves and didn't need any assistance.

"Our turn," Hamza said as the three disappeared from view, turning to face his guild members.

"Finally."

* * *

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you think of it so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thanks again to TaintedBloodLily for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Restocking the bandage supply, Lynus listened absentmindedly as Angie chatted about the guilds and the members she knew. It was a slow day, surprisingly, so Lynus was making use of his time getting to know his new work place and reacquainting himself with equipment and stock.

"Everyone is talking about the Guardians," Angie prattled on, a slight swoon in her voice.

"I've heard them, too," Lynus murmured. Everyone he had encountered today had, indeed, mentioned The Guardians at some point. All of whom seemed to be either in awe or impressed.

The Guardians? That was the name of the Guild that Shen was a part of, wasn't it? No surprise, really, that a Ronin of his calibre would be in a popular guild.

"The Guardians are super popular and talented guild," Angie went on to explain. "Really strong!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Angie practically squealed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I heard they've spent three days in the Labyrinth. Really impressive!"

Lynus laughed as he carefully folded away an arm sling. "A fan, huh?"

"Lynus, could you do me a favour?"

At the sound of Dr Stiles' voice, Lynus immediately turned around and gave him his full attention. "Sure."

"Could you take this request to the Stickleback Bar for me?" Dr Stiles asked him as he approached, holding a folded piece of paper in his hand. "I'd do it myself, but I have a few reckless adventurers to scold and lecture."

Dr Stile abruptly glanced over his shoulder, his brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a tight frown. Lynus peered in the direction he was glaring it, sighting three rather haggard looking explorers. Two gunners and one Landsknecht. The trio quickly realised that they were being glared at by the head doctor and grimaced, the blue haired Landsknecht looking as if he wanted to hide someone.

"Ok," Lynus chuckled, drawing Dr Stiles' attention back toward him. "I'll go do it now."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Dr Stiles said as a warm smile reappeared on his lips, offering the piece of paper for Lynus to take. "I'll make sure you get a bonus for this."

"Thanks very much!"

As he moved to leave, he grabbed his medical bag and slung it over his shoulder out of habit. He didn't feel completely comfortable without the reassuring weight of his bag. For if there was some reason he wasn't able to heal someone with his hands, he was assured that he had medicine that could do the job just as well.

Stepping outside into the midmorning sun, Lynus came to an abrupt realisation. He didn't know where the Stickleback Bar was. But he could simply ask for directions, right? Newcomers were common place here.

The first store he came across was one called Sitoth Trading. It appeared to be a weapons store. A good a place as any.

Pushing the door open, Lynus found it unexpectedly empty. You'd think a store that made weapons and other items for the labyrinth would be overflowing with people. Maybe it was closed or something? But there was no sign on the door.

"Um, excuse me-?" Lynus timidly called out.

"Wah!"

Lynus jumped, grasping at the strap of his bag in surprise by the sudden scream of horror and fright. It came from someone from the back of the store. And from what he could deduce, it sounded like a young woman.

Suddenly, a young girl with brown in braids and a sunflower behind her ear appeared, flustered and panic stricken from the back of the shop. "I…I…I need a doctor!" she cried.

Lynus immediately went on alert. "What's wrong?"

"P-Papa has hurt himself!" the young girl wailed. "I don't know what to do!"

"What? Where is he?" Lynus asked as he hastily made his way over to the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders in effort to calm her down. "I'm a Medic, I'll help him as much as I can."

After hearing the word 'Medic', she calmed down considerably. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she nodded her head and pointed to the back room. "H-he's out the back."

Clutching the strap of his medical bag tightly, Lynus followed the young woman further into the shop. Stepping into what he could describe as the forging room, he was greeted by a large, muscular man as he released a creative string of curses.

And he was holding his right wrist with his left hand. His right hand was the obvious point of injury.

"Papa!" the girl cried as she made her way over to him and began to flail, unsure of what to do. "There's a medic here."

"Eh?" the man grunted as he looked at his daughter with a slightly sceptical expression. "Where'd the hell you-?"

"I'm a Medic," Lynus said as he took command of the situation, knowing that the man's injury wasn't immediately life threatening if he was standing up and swearing. "Please sit down."

The man, surprised by Lynus' appearance no doubt, plonked himself into a chair soundlessly after his daughter gave him a slight push. He stared at Lynus as he walked into the room, lifting his bag off his shoulder as he did.

"Please place your arm on the table," he instructed as he dropped his bag onto an empty chair. "So I can look at your hand."

Wordlessly, the man did as he was told, laying his arm onto the table, his palm rest up. He was either in a state of utter shock, or had been around Medics and doctors before, so knew that he was better to simply shut up and do as you're told. He probably learnt that from Dr Stiles.

"Don't move," Lynus murmured as he placed on hand on the man's wrist, subtly checking his pulse as the other carefully pulled back his fingers, allowing him better access to the injury. And he didn't really like what he saw.

Great, an impalement. It wasn't the worse he had ever seen, but any foreign object in the body could be life-threatening. Hopefully, the piece of metal (from a sword, by the shape of it) was clean and free of bacteria.

"What were you doing when this occurred?" Lynus asked as he let go of the man's hand to dig around in his bag, looking for bandages and gauze. He also spied a pair of priers on the table and realised that they would be very useful for when he had to remove the piece of metal.

"Argh, I was forging a sword," the man grunted, seemingly more annoyed than in pain, getting fidgety and moving his hand. "A right beaut, when a piece snapped of. Stupid little bastard stuck my hand, it did."

"I said don't move," Lynus said tersely as he grabbed the man's arm and held it down onto the table. He carefully unfurled the fingers to get a good look at the small piece of metal. It appeared sharp and smooth. No apparent jagged edges.

"The metal looks clean," Lynus murmured, relieved. "Does it hurt?"

"Stinging like a bitch, it is."

Lynus found himself rolling his eyes toward the ceiling in light amusement. That was one way of putting it. "I take it the metal is clean?"

The man scoffed, soundingly surprisingly haughty for someone with a piece of metal impaled in his hand. "Of course it is."

"Good," Lynus muttered, ready to get to work. "It will make this much easier."

Climbing on top of the table and placing one knee on the man's arm wasn't exactly professional, but he needed a good leverage for when he removed the object. And he had to make sure that the man (whose name he still didn't know) didn't move at a crucial point. He didn't want to do any more damage than had already been done.

Ok, what to do…?

He couldn't cast a Cure spell at the moment as it would cause the skin around the impalement to etch back together, making it even more difficult and potentially dangerous to the veins and tendons. Not to mention painful to tear at the skin again.

The skin around the embedded object was starting to swell and turn red. It might be infected already. Or it could be his body's immune system trying to attack the intruder. The best thing for him to do was to cast a Refresh spell, offering light, cooling comfort that would momentarily numb the area.

Then he would forcibly remove the object himself.

"I'm going to remove the metal and use a cure spell," Lynus explained as he grabbed a pair of metal priers and adjusting them on the piece of metal to ensure he had a good grip. "Now, it is going to hurt, but you'll feel instantly better when this object is removed, ok?"

The gruff man nodded, his jaw becoming tight as he clenched his teeth. His daughter, not wanting to see the object being removed, buried her face in her father's large shoulder, her hands grapping tightly at his sleeve.

Lynus mentally counted back from three in his head. When he reached one, he tightened his grip on the priers and gave a sharp, hard tug. The piece of metal gave way, blood immediately beginning to pool in the palm. Lynus hastily dropped the priers, grabbing a handful of sanitised bandages in one hand while the other hovered above the wound, emitting a green healing light.

His patient hissed lowly, almost inaudibly, as Lynus added pressure to the wound. A simple Cure spell would be enough to close the wound, but he added another Refresh spell in case of any infection.

After uttering his spells, Lynus pulled the wadding of bandages away so he could visually see the injury. But the healing spells had worked perfectly; no visible wound could be seen. It was slightly red and swollen, but it would die down shortly.

Lynus sighed as he lifted his knee from the man's arm, allowing him movement once again.

"There," he said, truly relieved, as he slipped off the table. "Thank goodness it came out cleanly."

The man blinked as he lifted his hand, looking with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He blinked a couple of times before a large grin slipped across his lips and he laughed boisterously. "Well, will you look at that!" he said as he started to flex his hand, opening and closing it into a fist.

"S-stop moving it!" Lynus spluttered as he lunged forward to try to grab the man's arm. "I need to make sure you haven't damaged any tendons and nerves!"

"Eh? It's fine," the older man stated as he effortlessly dodged Lynus' attempt to inhibit further movement. "Never felt better!"

"You're ok, daddy?" the young girl asked, still looking slightly teary.

"Of course, sweetheart! See? Good as new! Bwahaha!"

"Don't scare me like that…" she sighed, looking exhausted, but relieved at the same time.

"Sorry to make you cry like that, pumpkin."

"Don't do it again."

Lynus stood back, silently gathering his things as he allowed the man to offer some comfort to his daughter. He didn't exactly like the way he was waving his previous injured hand around, acting as though he had nothing more than a splinter, but he was smart enough to know when someone was going to pay attention to any medical advice or not.

And the man was a blacksmith, for heaven's sake. There was no doubt that he had had worst injuries.

"Oh!" the young girl suddenly piped up, sounding as if she had just realised something. She wandered over to Lynus and unexpectedly grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Thank you Mr Medic!" she said cheerfully, shaking his hand.

"Oh, it's no problem," Lynus replied with a smile, absentmindedly thinking that this young lady would be a good friend for Binah to have.

"What's your name, son?" the girl's father asked, his hands on his hips and a large, toothy smile on his face.

"It's Lynus," Lynus answered as the girl let go of his hands and wandered back to stand by her father's side.

"Well, me name's Thompson," the man finally introduced himself and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And this is my daughter, Abigail. Appreciate what you've done for us! How can we repay ya?"

"Oh, no need," Lynus was quick to respond as he placed his shoulder on his bag, feeling pleased that his healing abilities was able to help someone in genuine need. "I'm a medic. It's my job. But please go to the hospital if you feel sick or get any fevers, ok? I don't want you getting an infection."

"Righto!" Thompson replied loudly, yet it gave Lynus the feeling that the man wouldn't willingly walk into the hospital, even if his hand was hanging by a thread.

Maybe Lynus should drop by later…

After he visited the Bar, finished his errands and explained what happened to Dr Stiles.

"I'll get going now," Lynus said, adjusting his shoulder strap of his bag. "I have a few errands to run."

"If you think of anything we can do to return the favour, don't be afraid to drop by!" Thompson stated as he and his daughter walked Lynus to the door.

"Yes, please do!" Abigail added, waving cheerfully at him.

Lynus smiled and offered a wave of his own before stepping outside. He then focused his attention on the task at hand. He had no idea how long he had inside the Stolth Trading store. He always lost track of time when he was offering medical aide.

To make his delay even longer, he still wasn't sure of the exact location of the Stickleback Bar. But it shouldn't be that hard to find, right? After all, it had to be the next busiest building in Lagaard.

Taking a sharp corner, Lynus abruptly collided with something and staggered backwards in surprise. He soon realised that he had, once again, bumped into someone. His hands immediately grasped at his bag and he hunched his shoulders, just like he had done when he bumped into Shen.

The person he bumped into stood before him. Another male. He was slightly taller than him, with blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a red scarf around his neck, black clothing and strange gold arm bracers on his arms.

He was obviously an explorer. And from his armguards, an alchemist. A rather intimidating one at that.

"Sorry!" Lynus squeaked as he stumbled back a couple of steps. "I keep bumping into people! I'm sorry!"

The blond-haired man regarded him with slight curiosity, his head tilted to the side ever so faintly. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but abruptly pressed his lips together, a restrained grimace flittering across his features.

Although the wince was subtle, Lynus was able to catch it. It wasn't so much a grimace of annoyance, but one of pain. He should know; he had witnessed many suppressed winces of discomfort. It immediately piqued his interest. He hoped his didn't unintentionally cause him pain by bumping into him. Did he have a previous injury? Was he headed to the hospital to have it checked out?

"It's fine," the blond alchemist muttered, his voice low and surprisingly airy.

"Um…is something wrong?" Lynus found himself asking, subconsciously leaning forward to get a better look at the man's face.

"H-huh…?" he muttered, looking unsure and uncomfortable.

"It just…you look like you're in pain," Lynus said as he unintentionally invaded the alchemist's personal space by taking another stop forward, narrowing his eyes a little to study himself closer.

He soon realised his actions and abruptly stood up straight, tensing a little. He had no right to pried like he was. And it was blatantly obvious that he was becoming uncomfortable. "Sorry for being nosy," he said lamely as he moved to step around him. "I'll go."

But before he could take a step, the Alchemist asked him a familiar question. "Are you a medic?"

"That's right," Lynus found himself saying once again, turning his attention back to the blond.

Unexpectedly, a light flush danced across the alchemist's cheeks and he lowered his chin, hiding the bottom half of his face in his scarf. "…You're the first person to ask me that," he muttered.

"Really?" Lynus murmured, slightly surprised.

"…I just have a bit of a headache," the alchemist explained rather quickly, stumbling over his words slightly. He seemed edgy, nervous even, as he took a half step back. "It's nothing to be overly concerned about."

"Oh?" Lynus tilted his head to the side in question as he took a slow step forward. He didn't exactly believe that he was suffering from 'just a headache'. A migraine, perhaps. They were debilitating enough. But why hide it?

He then quickly realised that the man was purposely hiding his symptoms. To not be a burden to others, perhaps. Maybe he just wasn't used to being fussed over?

It didn't matter.

"Well, here," Lynus said as he reached forward abruptly, his fingertips hovering a few millimetres from the blonde's forehead, who of which looked slightly frightened. The ever useful Refresh spell tumbled from his lips once more. "Does that feel better?"

The alchemist blinked once, and then twice. He lifted his hand to gently touch his forehead, surprise flittering across his face. "It does."

"Ah, that's good," Lynus said, giving a small chuckle. Despite his intimidating appearance, this man was actually kinda cute, in a way. Not that he would dare to say that aloud. Might embarrass him.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, seemingly surprised that his head wasn't hurting anymore.

"No problem," Lynus replied sincerely. "Oh! Do you think you can direct me to the bar? I'm new and kinda lost."

"The bar?"

"I have a request to be posted from the hospital," Lynus explained, placing his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a scrap of paper, showing it to him as proof of his words.

"Oh," he breathed before turning to point down the road, in the direction Lynus had been heading in before the collided. "You continue down this road and turn right. You can't miss it."

"Ah, thank you!" Lynus said gratefully as he looked in the direction he was being directed. Thank goodness. Dr Stiles would be wondering where he went, he was taking so long!

He then offered the helpful Alchemist a smile before stepping around him. "Excuse me."

"W-wait…"

Lynus paused mid-step and turned to look at the blond-haired man once more. "Is something else wrong?"

The alchemist fidgeted slightly, one hand tugging at his scarf. "I didn't get your name."

Lynus smiled warmly at him. "My name is Lynus. What's yours?"

Blue eyes widen in mild surprise, before he abruptly looked away, appearing in thought. He soon snapped out of his musings though, and gave his name in response. "…Magnus."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Magnus," Lynus said sincerely. "I work at the hospital, so don't be afraid to drop by if you get a headache again, ok? You can ask for me, if you want."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, opting to simply nod his head, the blush from before making its reappearance.

"I have to get going now," Lynus said as he started to walk away. "Take care of yourself."

"…You…you too."

* * *

**AN:** Whew, another long chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! Thanks so much TaintedBloodLily for reviewing the last chapter! And to everyone else reading this; please review! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Just like what Alchemist Magnus had said; The Stickleback Bar was hard to miss. The building was quite big in size with tables and chairs littered around, inside and out. It was rather busy as well. Explorers were flittering in and out, sometimes in groups of five or more, others in pairs. The majority of them were indeed explorers as they carried with them an array of weapons and were adorned in armour.

There were some, Lynus couldn't help noticing, that were either passed out from drinking too much. Or were simply there sleeping, probably too poor to pay for a room at Flaus Inn.

Stepping through the two large oak doors that served as the bar's entrance, Lynus barely had enough time to look around before a familiar form appeared before him. Then a pair of arms were around his neck in a hug.

"Lynus!"

"Lirit?" Lynus muttered in surprised, his arms automatically returning the hug for a moment before he placed his hands on Lirit's sides to push him back. "What are you-?"

"This is the place I told you about," Lirit said, grinning at him.

"Here?" Lynus looked around at all the drinking patrons, not entirely sure how he should feel about a 17 tear-old performing in a bar. Then again, there were worst places, weren't there? "You didn't mention it was the bar, though. "

"I didn't?" Lirit tilted his head to the side, a little confused, before a bashful smile appeared on his lips and he shrugged as he stepped away from Lynus. "Sorry, I guess I was just happy to be of use that I forgot."

Lynus took a moment to look at his surroundings, noting that there were indeed quite a few individuals that looked like veteran explorers. "Is this ok?"

"Sure it is!"

"Wah!" Lynus eeped and subconsciously reached out to Lirit, instinctively trying to shield and protect him. A habitual response he had picked up during those eight long years. He then turned to the source of the loud, booming voice to see a man, quite stocky and tall, grinning at him. "Y-you scared me."

"Haw haw haw!" the man laughed boisterously, seemingly amused by Lynus' reaction. "Sorry, short stuff. Didn't mean to scare ya. The name's Cass, I'm the owner of this joint."

"N-nice to meet you," Lynus managed to reply, despite the way his heart was thundering in his chest from the fright. He calmed down quickly, though, when he realised that Cass wasn't a threat. "Thank you letting Lirit-"

"Pleasure's all mine!" Cass interrupted him. "He keeps the patrons entertained and they drink more! Perfect for business! Haw haw haw!"

Lynus found himself staring at the man in a dumbfounded way. He wasn't sure how he should react. He didn't feel threatened in anyway. And Lirit didn't seem to be bothered by him. He just hadn't met someone so…loud before.

"Scared me when I first met him, too," Lirit whispered into Lynus' ear. "See what I mean about strange people?"

Lynus was unable to prevent a nervous laugh from passing his lips. "Believe me, I know," he whispered back, recalling those he had met during their brief stay. He smiled warmly, though. "But they seemed nice enough."

"So, the two of ya friends, guildmates, or what?" Cass asked as he walked back over to the bar, getting ready to serve up some more drinks.

"Brothers," Lynus answered hastily. For some reason that question made him feel a tad nervous. There was really no point at all going into depth about how they knew each other.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Lirit chirped cheerfully, indicating to their similar hair colour.

"Yare, yare," Cass said. He appeared as though he wanted to say more when his attention was suddenly diverted elsewhere. "Hey! Tables are for glasses, not for asses! Sit on the damn chair!"

Lynus managed to suppress a wince at the loud voice, but for some reason he felt reassured by the man's ability to keep his patrons in check. He would have to have some kind of talent to run a bar that catered to weapon-wielding explorers. After all, bar fights were probably common.

"Well," Lynus said as he turned his attention back to Lirit. "I'm glad that you're enjoying singing again."

Lirit blinked at him for a second before he gave a small smile. "I'm having fun."

"That's good."

At least Lirit and Binah seemed to be relishing in their new found freedom. Binah is having fun playing with her new friend, Becky, giving the sickly young girl company. Lynus still had no idea what to do about Rahas, though. He was spending all his time training out in the woods, by himself. As soon as the sun would come up, he would leave. And won't come back until well after sunset.

Lynus understood that he was trying to find a new purpose. Still…

"Oh, that's right; I have a request from the hospital," Lynus said, plunging his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulling out the note Dr Stiles had given him.

"A quest, huh?" Cass said. "No problem. Give it here and I'll post it on the quest board. Should be filled in no time."

"Glad to hear it, thank you," Lynus said, handing the piece of paper over to him, finally delivering his task. Took a little longer than expected. But Dr Stiles would understand, right? He could not turn his back on people in need.

In any case…

"I better get back to the hospital," Lynus said, turning his attention back to Lirit. "They'll be wondering where I am."

"Kay," Lirit smiled. "See you back at the Inn, Lynus. I better get back to work as well."

"Have fun," Lynus said with a smile on his own, unconsciously shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"I will."

Deciding that he had dallied long enough, Lynus began to jog in the direction of the hospital. He made sure to remember the location of the bar, though, as he might check up on Lirit occasionally, seeing as if he was all right. Like he would do with Binah at the Inn.

Sure, the logical and rational part of him knew that there was no doubt that the two were safe. But his maternal instincts, on the other hand, were always worried that something might be wrong. There were always the 'what ifs' thoughts lingering.

Turning a corner, Lynus found himself coming to an abrupt halt. There were two men, both with blond hair, facing off in a verbal confrontation. And, once again, they were quite tall. Far taller than Lynus.

But, then again, it seemed that everyone was taller than he was…

One was a Protector. He had short blond hair and was adorned in shiny silver armour, a sword sheathed by his side and a shield in his left hand. He was staring with piercing blue eyes at the other blond.

The other was obviously a Survivalist. The large bow resting on his back was a dead giveaway. He had long blond hair, his eyes as blue as the protector's. They, too, were narrowed in an accusing expression.

Lynus found himself shuffling back nervously, edging back around the corner. He was stumped as they were arguing in the middle of the path. Lynus fiddled with the strap of his bag as he peered around the corner. He had to find a way to awkwardly move around them without being noticed, so not to disturb them.

Maybe there was a back alley way or something.

"I am fine," the Protector insisted. "You're the one who is hurt."

"Don't be pompous," the Survivalist sneered. "I'm not injured. I know you are, for a fact, as you threw yourself in front of me. Are you completely reckless?"

"You were in danger."

"Regardless! I am a Survivalist. I will survive."

"And I am a Protector. I protect people, including Survivalists."

"I don't need protecting!"

"Well, apparently you did!"

He shouldn't be eavesdropping like he was. But after hearing the words 'hurt' and 'injured', Lynus felt himself twitch. He was unable to hold himself back any longer. He could see, just by looking at them, that the both of them were hurt. He couldn't ignore that. His inner healer simply wouldn't let him.

He had to do something.

"Um, excuse me?" Lynus questioned as he timidly stepped from his hiding spot.

Immediately, two sets of blue eyes turn to look at him at the same time. And they asked the same question at the exact same time, equally tersely. "What?"

Lynus winced at the sharp tones, but held his ground. He had received much harsher words and biting tones than that in his life.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he said as he nervously grasped at his bag with both hands. "But, well, you see...you're both hurt."

"...What do you mean?" the protector asked him after a moment of silence.

"Your right leg," Lynus said as he pointed at the Protector. "I assume it's your knee as you're lifting your heel up off the ground, while keeping your knee bent."

The Survivalist snapped his head around to face his companion. "I knew it," he muttered, earning himself a sharp glare from the other.

"And you," Lynus carried on, this time pointing at the Survivalist. "You're also hurt. Your left arm, I'm also guessing that it's your elbow. You're holding it close to your body and trying not to move it."

The Survivalist stiffened and turned to face him, a surprised look on his face. The Protector, too, was wearing an expression of bewilderment, the two of them stunned into silence. A silence that stretched out in an awkward manner.

Lynus fidgeted under their gazes. "...Um."

Abruptly, the two looked away. The silver armoured Protector coughed into his hand while a light blush spread across his cheeks. The Survivalist had a similar reaction, his lower face hiding against the red scarf around his neck that was doing very little to hide the blush dusting the bridge of his nose.

Using his uninjured arm, the Survivalist scratched the back of his neck as he shared a look with his companion. He then turned his gaze back onto Lynus. "...You're very observant," he muttered, sounding embarrassed.

"I'm a Medic. I have to be," Lynus explained, giving the two a small smile. They don't seem so intimidating now. Actually, it was nice to see that they were each worried about the other, while trying to conceal their own injuries so they won't be concerned.

Still, there was no need to hide injuries at all with medics and healers ready and willing to lend a hand.

"Would you like me to...?" Lynus asked, motioning toward the Survivalist's arm with a small wave of his hand.

He received a blink in response, before giving a small nod of his head. He allowed Lynus to approach and gently take hold of his arm. Pulling back the long sleeve of his clothing, Lynus took a moment to study the injured limb. It was slightly swollen, the skin a light red. There doesn't seem to be a wound, so it was likely that there was a strain. He couldn't feel any broken bones and it wasn't dislocate, which was very good. Pulled muscles and strains were painful, but not life-threatening.

A Cure spell and some strong bindings would do the trick.

"There's nothing broken," Lynus said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a wad of bandages. He cast a quick Cure spell to ease the swelling and tension in the muscles. He then carefully wrapped the support bandages around the blonde's elbow, making sure that it was tight, but not too tight that it would cut off blood circulation. "But rest is definitely recommended for a day or two. Using a bow now would only make it worse and prolong the injury."

"Sure," the Survivalist relented; placing his hand on the bandages and cradling the injury close against his side. He seemed mildly surprised as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"How does it feel?" Lynus asked.

"It's fine."

"Good," Lynus smiled, sensing that the other didn't like to talk much, before turning his attention to the other blond. "Please take a seat."

Shrugging off his shield, the protector limped over to a bench. Now that he was no longer trying to pretend that he wasn't hurt, his injury was blatantly obvious. His companion immediately noticed as well, moving to take him by the arm with his uninjured hand and helped him to sit down. Shifting so that his right leg was out in front, he began to remove his leg armour.

Lynus lifted his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. He knelt down and began to help in the removal of the armour. He could see that the armour was not damaged, so he did not have an open wound. He was either suffering from a strain or a fracture due to blunt force trauma.

Placing his hands on the knee, Lynus carefully felt around, satisfied that his kneecap was not dislocated or damaged. It was swollen, though. Much like his companion's, his seemed to be suffering from a sprain. It was possible that he had twisted it when he shielded someone. It was obvious that he didn't dislocate it. No one could grin through that kind of pain.

His injury was just more painful due to the fact that he was putting at least half of his weight on it.

With one hand on his knee as he uttered a cure spell, Lynus dug around in his bag for another support bandage. He grabbed a slightly thicker one, as the knee needed more support than the elbow.

"Rest is recommended for you as well," Lynus said as he wound the bandage tightly. "It would be best if you could keep it elevated for the rest of the day. And icing it would also speed up recovery."

After he was done, he stood up and picked up his bag. He then granted the two a stern, doctorial look. "Absolutely no labyrinth. For either of you."

Neither of them seemed willing to argue. Instead, they both nodded as the Protector began to pick up his removed leg armour. After he had gathered his belongings, he stood up.

"Thank you for your help," he said, smiling gratefully now. "My name is Jhon." He motioned to himself before wave a hand toward his companion. "This is Tobyn."

"My name is Lynus," Lynus introduced himself, smiling at the two. "And it was no problem. I work at the hospital, so if either of you get hurt again, please come see me, ok?"

"...Lynus?"

Lynus blinked and turned to look at Tobyn, tilting his head in a questioning manner. "Is something wrong?" he asked, a small sense of unease beginning to rise from the pit of his stomach.

Tobyn had this quizzical look on his face, his brows furrowed. He looked as if he was trying hard to remember something. He then seemed to snap back to reality and shook his head to clear it. "Ah, no," he murmured. "Just speaking out loud."

Tobyn then shared a look with Jhon, the two sharing a silent conversation with their eyes. Lynus felt his unease grow when Jhon furrowed his brow slightly as Tobyn raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was indicating toward Lynus' direction. However, Lynus tried to reason with himself that he was just being silly when Jhon gave a light shrug a moment later, turning his attention back to Lynus, smiling as he regarded him.

"Well, thanks again," he said as he hoisted his shield effortlessly off the ground. He seemed unguarded, open and friendly. That helped to sooth Lynus' nerves further. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Lynus nodded, pleased that he was of use, that his healing abilities had helped someone in need once again. And, well, it was pleasant to meet such nice people and explorers. Not what he had grown used to over the years.

A very enjoyable change indeed.

"Take care," Lynus said before he turned on his heel and continued his journey back to the hospital.

Jhon watched as the Medic hurried up the stone path toward the hospital, strands of light orange hair dancing in the midday breeze. His violet eyes focused forward as he grasped at the strap of his medical bag with his left hand.

"…Lynus, huh?" Tobyn muttered under his breath, he, too, watching with a curious gaze.

Jhon turned to face him. "You don't think…?"

"Orange hair, violet eyes, a medic named Lynus?" Tobyn listed off, cradling his injured arm against his side. "It's no coincidence. Has to be him."

Jhon drew in a sharp breath. He hoped that they were right. "We better tell Axel."

"Right."

* * *

**AN:** I hoped you liked it! Again, please comment. It would totally make my day~


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thanks so much to both TaintedBloodLily and MagicMissile for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Drawing closer to the hospital, Lynus found himself nearly bumping into someone else. Yet another young man, probably about his age. He appeared to be a brown-haired Gunner, wearing a leafy green coat and matching hat. He also appeared to be limping, dragging his left foot in an awkward manner while muttering darkly under his breath. His boot was damaged and hastily patched up. And he was moving in the opposite direction from the hospital.

It was blatantly obvious that he was injured.

Why won't they just go to the hospital and get help? Were they afraid of getting a lecture? Or were too proud to admit they needed help? The hospital was just a few yards away, for heaven's sake!

At least he wasn't alone. He had a Beast companion with him. A white, sabre tooth tiger, who didn't seem all that amused by his antics.

Lynus found himself sighing in exasperation. Some people.

"…Why are you walking like that?" Lynus asked, watching as he limp past him.

"None of your business," the brown-haired man muttered, not even granting Lynus a side-ways glance.

"Are you a gunner?"

"What's it to you?"

A though suddenly occurred to Lynus and he found himself smiling. "…Did you shoot yourself in the foot?"

"S-shut up!" the brunette spluttered as he painfully spun around to face him, embarrassment and indignation on his face. He tried to glare in Lynus' direction, but it came out as an annoyed pout, prompting Lynus to cover his mouth with hand to stop a chuckle from surfacing.

He knew it was wrong to find amusement in a situation where someone was genuinely hurt. But this guy's reactions were fun.

"You too, Chi-hung!" the gunner whined as he turned his attention to the white tiger, who was sitting on his back legs, seemingly chuckling. "I can hear you sniggering over there!"

Lynus managed to swallow his chuckles, but was unable to wipe the amused smile from his lips. "Want me to look at that for you?"

"I'm fine," came a reply through gritted teeth.

Lynus rolled his eyes toward the sky. "I could go get Dr Stiles for you if you want?"

The brunette stiffened and looked slightly fearful. Lynus suppressed another chuckle. He was afraid of getting a lecture.

"…You a medic?" he asked, sounding just a tad desperate.

"That's right," Lynus said, smiling good naturedly. "I promise I won't lecture you."

The gunner eyed him off sceptically, that pout still on his lips. "…You better not!" he threatened after a moment of studying silence.

"You have my word," Lynus responded as he found himself once again shrugging off his medical bag. "Now, sit down and let me see."

Still pouting, the Gunner finally resigned himself to his fate and lowered himself onto a stone step that led up to the hospital. Lynus knelt down on his knees and began to unlace the damaged boot. Carefully, so not to cause further pain, Lynus pulled off the shoe and managed to stop himself from wincing. The sock, as he rolled it off, had crusty cakes of dried blood. But it does appear that someone had tried to patch it up.

Grabbing some antiseptic wipes from his bag, Lynus began to clear the wound. He was pleased to find that the wound was not as deep as it first appeared. Although the previous patch-up job had been rough, it had been enough to clot the blood. Now all he had to do was to see if there were any broken bones and determine what kind of elemental (if at all) attack had been used. It didn't seem to be a puncture wound.

"So, what happened?" Lynus asked as he carefully rested the injured foot on his lap, keeping it off the dirty ground.

"I didn't shoot myself," the gunner muttered as he folded his arms over his chest. "It ricocheted."

Ah, that explained it. It wasn't a bullet wound; it was more of a graze. It'll take a minute or two to carefully heal the injured skin, medically stitching it back together. It was going to be tender for a while, though.

Drawing in a deep breath and hovering a hand over the gunner's foot, Lynus whispered a cure spell as he concentrated on the open wound. The ever familiar sensation of healing warmth appeared in his hand before dissipating into the injury. He did it slowly, as he didn't want to stitch the skin together roughly; leaving a scar that could cause a problem later on.

As the tingling sensation died down, he pulled his hand back to study his handy work. "How does it feel?" he asked.

The gunner took a moment to timidly move his foot, wiggling his toes. He blinked for a moment before a large grin slipped across his lips. "Great!" he said, lifting his foot up off Lynus' lap. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Ah, that's good," Lynus said with a sigh, heaving himself to stand up on his feet. He was feeling slightly tired all of a sudden, no doubt from the numerous abrupt healing he had to do today. He was feeling satisfied, though.

Heaving his bag back onto his shoulder, Lynus turned his attention to the white tiger, whom has been watching him silently from the sidelines. Despite the beast's large fangs and stocky build, Lynus wasn't at all frightened of him. Strange, considering the fact, that explorers in general made him nervous.

"What about you, Chi-hung, was it?" Lynus asked, the white tiger tilting his head to the side in question, his tail flicking playfully. "Didn't catch a stray bullet?"

"Hey!" came an indignant cry.

"I'm just asking," Lynus chuckled as he turned to look at the gunner, who was back on his feet, but with one shoe off. "Part of my job."

"Yeah, sure," the brunette muttered, pouting as he folded his arms over his chest.

Lynus found himself chuckling into his hand. The gunner's reactions were slightly amusing. He hadn't encountered anyone quite so expressive before. And he was the first explorer he had met that wasn't intimidating looking in appearance. Sure, those he had helped out today looked intimidating when he first met them; they were actually quite nice once he spoke to them.

One really shouldn't make assumption from appearance alone, huh?

Lynus was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something nudged his leg. He stiffened out of surprise and looked down. He immediately noticed that Chi-hung had stealthily moved closer to him, sniffing at his leg. His ears were pulled back, but his tail was flicking in a harmless way.

"Wow," the Gunner whistled, sounding impressed. "Chi-hung seems to like you. He's never warmed up to anyone that quick before."

"I…guess it's because I'm pretty harmless, huh?" Lynus said with a slightly nervous smile on his lips as he wasn't sure what he should do. The Gunner didn't seem too worried, so that was a good thing, right?

After a few moments of Chi-hung sniffing at his leg, the white tiger seemed to have gotten enough of his scent and lifted his head, his ears facing forward. He then sat down, his tail swishing happily behind him.

Lynus found himself smiling as he lifted his hand, wondering if it would be ok to give him a pat. After receiving a nudge from Chi-hung's nose, he realised that his touch wouldn't be ill-received. So, he placed his hand on top of Chi-hung's head, between his ears.

"It's nice meeting you, too, Chi-hung," Lynus said when he realised the Beast was purring. "But I need to get going."

He gave Chi-hung's ear a quick rub before removing his hand and taking a step back. He then turned to the gunner and sent him a humorous smile.

"Be more careful next time," he said.

The gunner narrowed his eyes and planted his hands on his hips. "You said you wouldn't give me a lecture," he pouted.

"I'm not giving you a lecture," Lynus quipped, chuckling into his hand. "Merely a personal request."

"…Fine," he muttered, his lips still twisted into a pout. However, his expression quickly brightened as he smiled widely. "I'm Macerio. What's your name, anyway?"

"Lynus." He had literally lost count the number of times he had introduced himself today.

Macerio's eyes unexpectedly narrowed again and he took a step forward, pushing well into Lynus' personal space. "Seriously?"

Lynus found himself gripping his bag strap tightly as he took a half-step back. "…Yes."

"Hm…" Macerio hummed, studying for a long moment. He seemed to be eyeing him off, a slight sense of suspicion in his gaze. "Ok," he suddenly stated moving to stand up straight. "Hey, do you know-?"

"Lynus!"

Jumping at the sound of his name practically being screamed, Lynus spun around toward the entrance of the hospital. Immediately, he saw Angie stumbling down the stairs.

"We've got a code blue!" she called out.

A code blue? A serious medical emergency!

"Ah, coming!" Lynus called back, taking a moment to regard Macerio with a quick goodbye, thinking nothing of his strange reaction to his introduction. "Excuse me," he uttered before racing toward Angie and ultimately, inside the hospital.

"Hey, wait!" Macerio yelled after him. "Thanks for the help!"

* * *

Axel heaved a sigh as he plonked himself down onto a chair. Leaning back, he lifted his legs and slammed his boots onto the table. He slung his arm over the back of the chair and tried to ignored the drunken bar patrons as they bustled around him.

There appeared to be a few new faces he hadn't seen before. Spending three days in the Labyrinth, it was no surprise. Young, inexperienced explorers looking to get rich and famous by conquering the Labyrinth wasn't anything new.

There was this one Troubadour, though, that seemed to be staring at him from a distance. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He was sneaking glances at him as he spoke to Cass behind the bar. Axel shrugged it off. Some new explorers had the tendency stared at the veterans in awe.

He wasn't egotistical or anything, but he was a member of the becoming quite popular Guardians Guild. Every single member was whispered about behind their backs. It was kinda annoying, to be honest. But there was a plus side. For Axel, getting his name out there made it a tad easier for Lynus to find him…when he appeared in Lagaard.

"Axel."

Ah, speaking of a fellow guild member.

Axel tilted his head back to watch Shen, their powerful Ronin, approach him with determined strides. "Hey Shen. Where you've been?"

"Helping in the training some rookies for the guards," Shen stated in his usual monotone voice, his gaze as piercing as ever.

"Yeah?" Axel said in a questioning tone, an eyebrow arching up toward his hairline. "How were they?"

There was a very noticeable tick under Shen's left eye. "…Bloody useless."

Axel let out a short laugh. "Is that so?" He could just imagine someone as talented and disciplined as Shen getting irritated with the shortcomings of rookies. He was patient in regards to fighting and exploring. With bumbling rookies? Not really.

Hamza was good at teaching rookies how to become seasoned explorers.

"Axel."

"Hm?"

"That person you're looking for," Shen said evenly, folding his arms tightly over his bare chest.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him as he peered through one eye. The mentioning of his childhood friend was odd. Everyone from his guild knew that he was looking for someone. And they knew his name. They didn't really ask him any questions, though. They knew the basics. He was looking for a Medic called Lynus.

Not very descriptive, but it was a start.

"What about him?" Axel asked.

However, before Shen could continue, a quiet, timid voice spoke up first. "U-um, excuse me?"

Turning his head to his right, Axel noted that the person who was trying to get his attention was the very same Troubadour who had been watching him silently from the sidelines the very moment he stepped into the bar.

"Is there something I can do you for?" he asked, Shen standing silently behind him. He seemed to be waiting to see what he had wanted, not wanting to continue his conversation with a stranger nearby.

The Troubadour fidgeted for a moment, seemingly weighing something up in his mind. "Um…is your name Axel?"

"Yeah."

"And you're a Landsknecht?"

Axel arched a questioning eyebrow. "…Yeah."

"Are you, um," he fidgeted a little bit more. "Looking for someone?"

Axel's expression creased into a look of confusion at the out-of-the-blue question. "Huh?"

The Troubadour opened his mouth in an attempt to explain himself, or at least ask another question, but he snapped his mouth shut when yet another person said Axel's name, gaining his attention.

"Axel."

Axel blinked before turning to his left, watching as his guild's master Alchemist hastily made his way over to them, coming to a stop near Shen. Normally, the quiet blond wouldn't step foot inside such a loud, boisterous place unless he had too. Suffering from chronic headaches made him seek out the peace and quiet. He must have something important to say.

"What's up?" Axel asked, giving the blond his full attention.

"What was the name of that person you were searching for again?" Magnus asked, nervously fiddling with his scarf.

Once again, Axel found himself blinking in bewilderment. "Lynus, why?"

"Well, I met a Medic today," Magnus explained, his voice at first soft and unsure, but he became a little bit bolder as he continued. "He said his name was Lynus."

"What?" Axel breathed. He lifted his feet off the table and slammed them onto the floor, practically jumping out of his chair to stand up tall. He reached forward and took Magnus by the shoulder, staring straight into his face. "Are you serious?"

Magnus nodded his head once. "Yes. I-"

"Axel!"

Again, someone else interrupted before they could get to the point of what they were trying to say.

"What?" Axel asked tersely, keeping a hand on Magnus' shoulder as he turned around to regard yet another person looking to speak with him. Two more blonds immediately appeared into his view and marched over to him with a sense of purpose.

Pushing himself through the small gathering around Axel, Tobyn stopped directly in front of him. "We just met a medic called Lynus and-"

"Did he have orange hair and violet eyes?" Axel immediately asked with a sense of hope and desperation in his voice, he being the one to interrupt someone this time. He let go of Magnus' shoulder, giving his full and undivided attention toward Tobyn.

Tobyn nodded his head sharply. "That's right."

Quickly, the implications of what he was hearing sunk in and his breath hitched in his throat. There was a medic called Lynus in Lagaard. He had orange hair and violet eyes. Just like the Lynus he knew from childhood. Eight years ago.

…It was him. It had to be!

"So you met him, too?" Magnus asked softly, both surprised and pleased at the revelation.

"I have as well," Shen added, nodding his head in a sagely manner.

Jhon and Tobyn shared a look, realisation dawning on them all. "We-"

"Hey, Axel!" Another voice called out, loud enough to practically gain the attention of everyone inside the bar. A moment later Macerio, their Gunner, and Chi-Hung, their Beast, strolled into sight. "I just met a medic and-"

"_**Where?!**_"

Enough talk. He wanted directions. Now!

Macerio immediately stood stock still, Chi-hung freezing in surprise behind him. "…J-just outside the hospital," he stuttered, pointing feebly in the general direction of the Lagaard hospital.

With that, Axel bolted.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment :3


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Finally, the chapter you've been waiting for, I'm sure :3 Thanks so much to Guest, MagicMissile and TaintedBloodLily for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13:

Three days in the Labyrinth was a long time, by anyone's standards. Truly an exhausting ordeal. But it offered them great experience that should carry over to their further explorations.

And from what Hamza had witnessed, the Second Stratum was going to need careful analysis to avoid not only the damaged floors, but FOEs one couldn't sense until they were way too close. There might be a way to lessening one problem to deal with. The FOEs on the other hand needed very careful observation.

At least the items they had gathered should pay toward their new armour and accessories.

Stepping inside the Sitoth Trading, Hamza was greeted by the site of the owner's young daughter studying a large book and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She was humming to herself, a small smile on her face.

"Looking for more items to make more weapons, Miss Abigail?" Hamza greeted as he approached her.

"Oh, hello Mr Hamza," Abigail returned the greeting, her smile brightening. "Yep, another request. Daddy wants to make a staff for that nice medic who helped him today."

Hamza quirked an eyebrow as he placed the bag of items they had gathered onto the floor. "Medic?"

Finishing off the list with a quick signature, Abigail folded the paper carefully. "Yep! You see daddy hurt himself making a weapon and that nice medic came to his rescue," she explained, a look of small discomfort on her face as if recalling the event vividly in her mind. "I don't know where he came from, but I'm glad he was there to help. It looked painful."

"Ah," Hamza made a noise of understanding. "So you want to make a staff for him in thanks?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So, what do you need?" Hamza asked. There was a possibility that he had already gathered the ingredients she might need. After all, no one had ventured as far into the labyrinth than he and his guild.

"Oh, you're going to take the request?" Abigail asked, perking up with a hopeful look. She then released a light squeal of delight when Hamza nodded his head. "Yay, I hoped you would! Here's the request. I guess there's no point taking it to the bar, huh?"

"We'll take care of it," Hamza said as he took the piece of paper from her, flipping the folded piece open so he could scan the list. "By the way, what was that medic's name?"

"Um," Abigail hummed in thought for a long moment. "Lynus, I think."

Hamza reeled his head back slightly in surprise. "…Really now?"

"Oh, do you know him?" Abigail asked him, her head cutely tilted to the side in question.

"I may have heard of him."

Oh, he had certainly heard of a Lynus, who was supposedly aspiring to be a medic since he was a young child. He was the person that Axel had been searching for, for eight years. Was it possible that Axel's childhood friend was here in Lagaard after all these years?

Hamza needed to inform Axel, but he felt slightly hesitant. What if it was just a coincidence?

"Oh, do you have new items to sell me?" Abigail suddenly asked, pulling him out of musings.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hamza smiled as he returned to the task at hand. He pushed the knowledge of Lynus to the back of his mind as he presented to an excited Abigail the newest products discovered from the labyrinth.

Stepping outside onto the street, Hamza placed the money he had received in exchanging goods into his bag. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of feet running in a hurried manner and saw that it was Axel who was tearing through the streets. Hamza had to take a step back in surprise to avoid Axel running into him.

Hamza blinked a couple of times, watching as the red-haired Landsknecht practically plough his way through the crowd. His confusion only grew when he noted that a few more of his fellow guild members seemed to be following him. They seemed to be heading toward the hospital.

Throwing out a hand, he managed to grab Macerio by the back of his jacket, pulling him to an abrupt stop. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a guy called Lynus at the hospital," Macerio explained, slightly breathless. "He's a medic."

"The one that Axel has been searching for?" Hamza dared to ask. "Are you sure it's him?"

"It has to be," a new and unfamiliar voice suddenly answered.

Startled, Hamza turned to look to his right to see a Troubadour with orange hair and blue eyes. He had never seen him before. "And you are?"

"I know Lynus," the Troubadour said instead of introducing himself. He was also slightly breathless, yet there was this sense of hopefulness and excitement in his posture. "He told me that he had a childhood friend called Axel. He made a promise to meet him here in Lagaard."

A silence fell over them, allowing the information that he gave to sink in. When it did, Hamza released his grip on Macerio and Macerio grinned widely.

"Come on!" he said as he spun on his heel, resuming his jog toward the hospital. "I want to see this reunion!"

"Wait for me!" the Troubadour called, stumbling after him.

Hamza watched the two until they disappeared around a corner, heading straight toward the hospital. He didn't know what to feel, to be honest. "…I hope it's not a case of mistaken identity," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, grandpa!"

Another unfamiliar voice, this one loud and terse pulled Hamza from his thoughts. And his eye twitched noticeably. "…Grandpa?" he muttered as he slowly turned toward the sound of the voice, his gaze fallen upon a scrawny looking Dark Hunter with silver coloured hair.

Why, that cheeky little shit. Was he actually talking to him?

"You're the leader of the strongest guild in Lagaard, right?" the Dark Hunter asked him, his eyes narrowed and determined.

Hamza narrowed his own eyes at him. "And if I am?"

"I want you to train me." That wasn't really a request, but a demand.

Hamza rolled his eyes as he sighed. Kids these days. "I don't have time to deal with novice explorers."

"I don't want to be an explorer," the Dark Hunter snapped. "I couldn't give a shit about the labyrinth."

Well, that was a surprise. All new explorers who ventured to Lagaard were here in hopes of gaining notoriety by conquering the Labyrinth. He was a little bit curious as to why this youth seemed so uninterested.

"Then why do you want me to train you?" he asked.

"I need to become stronger," the Dark Hunter replied, his face darkening as he seemed to have an internal struggle of some kind. "I won't let those bastards near him ever again."

Now Hamza's interested was really captured. "…Who?" he asked, slowly turning to face him.

… … … …

"Dr Stiles!" Axel called aloud as he skidded into the hospital, only slightly breathless from the run. He had made the journey in record time. So what if he accidentally knocked a few people over during his run? He had waited eight years for this!

However, he was greeted with the sight of numerous medics, all running around with an outwardly calm, but hasty and frantic manner. They appeared to be running in and out of one room in particular, carrying bloody bandages and empty bottles of medicines, speaking in a terminology that Axel didn't understand fully. Knowing that there was more than a high possibility that Dr Stiles was there, Axel moved toward that busy ward, making sure that he didn't unintentionally get in the way of my nurse or medical staff.

Peering into the room, Axel felt his eyes widen. Laid flat out on a hospital gurney was a solder, covered in blood and looking lifeless. But he wasn't the one Axel was staring at. He was looking at the young man, a Medic in appearance, kneeing on the bed, leaning over the solder's body as he desperately did compressions on his chest. Strands of orange hair fell over his violet eyes and clung to the light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His lips were pulled into a thin line, his eyes narrowed and focused.

Orange hair and violet eyes? Was he the one his guild-mates were talking about?

"We're losing him!"

"Not yet!" the orange-haired Medic said sharply, still continuing with the compressions. "His heart is still pumping blood. Find the source of bleeding and clot it."

"It's probably an internal wound."

"Should I use Cure 3?" the blonde-haired nurse, Angie, asked.

"No," the medic that had to be Lynus said. "Too much healing too quickly and he'll go into shock and fall into a coma, where he probably won't wake up."

"Correct," Dr Stiles said as he snapped on a pair of surgical gloves. "Ignore the minor wounds for now. They can heal in their own time. I need to thoroughly inspect his most serous wound on his abdomen."

Axel stood silently in the doorway, watching the young man he was certain, as in his gut-feeling was telling him, was Lynus. It was the little things he did, the way he spoke, the way he moved. Even how he would slightly gnawed on his bottom lip as he concentrated.

The Lynus he knew did the exact same thing. He was timid normally, but he did a complete one-eighty when healing was involved.

"Blood pressure is dropping."

"I need some light over here."

"We need more Medica."

"Gauze, now."

After a few more frantic minutes, the room became still and tense, waiting to see if their efforts were in vain.

Then, there was a sigh of relief.

"That seemed to have done it," Dr Stiles said, relieved to see that his blood pressure was no longer dropping. "Take him into Intensive Care. He'll need more treatment. Just not now."

"Yes, sir!"

Looking thoroughly exhausted, the orange-haired Medic slipped off the gurney and stepped onto the floor. Snapping his gloves off, Dr Stiles gave him a small pat on the back, whispering something to him. He nodded and followed the gurney out, hasty wiping the blood off his hands as he did so.

Now that the drama was over, Axel tried to gain some attention. "Dr Stiles?"

"Oh, hello Axel," Dr Stiles greeted in return, a look of surprise flittering across his features as he moved toward him. "What can I do-?"

"Lynus," Axel said as he stood in front of him, holding himself back from grabbing the man in desperation. "Is there really a medic called Lynus working here?"

"Why, yes," Dr Stiles answered, his surprise turning into a look of confusion before he shrugged, smiling. "Quite a talented young man."

"Where is he?" Axel hastily (and possibly tersely) asked, his heart-rate beginning to quicken. "I need to see him."

"Sure, he's been busy today, so a break would do him some good. He's just cleaning himself up. A Code Blue, I'm afraid," Dr Stiles said in response. Instead of physically going off to find him, however, he took a deep breath and yelled. "Lynus!"

"Here!" a voice immediately replied. A mere moment later the young man with orange hair, pulled back with several strands loosely swaying over his violet eyes reappeared. He somehow found the energy to jog out of the intensive care ward, pulling a medical bag up by the strap to place on his shoulder. He smiled (although it was more like a tired grin) as he turned to look at Dr Stiles, not looking as haggard as he did previously.

"Is there something…?" he began to ask, but his voice trailed off when his gaze collided with that of Axel's. His eyes widened, his breath visibly hitching in his throat as the medical bag slipped from his hand, hitting the floor with a thud.

Axel sucked in a sharp breath of his own. It was him. Those eyes….he remembered those eyes. And that smile.

"Lynus?" Axel said as he pushed himself forward. He became completely oblivious to the crowd of onlookers that had gathered, watching silently in the background as he stood in front of the man he was certain, beyond doubt, was his childhood friend. "Lynus, is that really you?"

Slowly, the orange-haired medic edged forward as he stared at him in disbelieving manner. With his shoulders hunched, he lifted up a trembling hand, etching closer toward Axel's forehead. Axel found himself holding his breath again, keeping his gaze directly on his face as he softly brushed aside his bangs, revealing a light scar at his hairline, over his right eye.

There was only one person who knew about that childhood scar.

"...Axel?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Axel said as his smile widened and he grasped the man he now knew for certain was Lynus by his skinny shoulders. "That's right. You remember, right?"

"...O-of course!" Lynus stuttered, his face creasing into a whirlwind of emotions, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "It's…It's really you."

Axel abruptly pulled him into a hug, holding him as close and tightly as he dared. He felt so small and thin in his arms. But he was there. He was real.

"I can't believe it!" Axel said as he rested his head on top of his head. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

"Axel…" Lynus whispered, his body trembling under Axel's hold. He was stiff, uncertain at first. But his arms soon returned the hug and he all but fell limp in Axel's arms, clutching onto him desperately. "I've missed you so much."

"Lynus?"

* * *

**AN:** Finally! They're together again!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Shounen ai (or bromance, if you want to look at it that way) and _feels_ are abundant in his chapter. Thanks very much to Guest, MagicMissile and TaintedBloodLily for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 14:

With Axel's hand clasping his tightly, Lynus followed in a dazed like state as Axel led him out of the hospital and back to the inn. The hospital was too crowded for them to talk, to catch up with each other, to fill in the blanks of the last eight years.

Lynus vaguely heard Axel tell Matron something before ushering him upstairs to a private room. He moved automatically, too deep in a state of shock to really register anything. Well, anything besides the fact that he had found Axel again.

The tall, strong red-haired Landsknecht was undoubtedly his friend from childhood. The scar along his hairline, the habit he had to sometimes close his right eye for no apparent reason, that smile of his. Even the way he held his hand, strong and sure, was exactly how the Axel from his childhood used to drag him around for adventures.

It…was almost too good to be true.

"Lynus," Axel said as he tugged him into the room with their joined hands, kicking the door shut behind him. "What happened to you?"

"It's…a long story," Lynus murmured, a lump of emotion forming in his throat.

Again, Axel tugged at his hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed, prompting Lynus to take a seat beside him. The hold on his hand never faltered for an instant. "Tell me."

Lynus looked down at their joined hands that sat up top of the bed sheets, musing about how much bigger Axel's hand was compared to his. He could make out the small scars, the coarseness of wielding an axe. Yet, his grip was gentle and warm.

Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to consider his words. Truthfully, he didn't know where to start. Or what to say even. He didn't want to say 'I don't want to talk about it' and pretend that none of it happened. That wasn't healthy. It wasn't fair.

Axel had been looking for him for eight years. He deserved to know the truth, right?

"…Eight years ago," Lynus said, trying to keep his voice even. "Do you remember a man called Lord Taksony?"

"Yeah," Axel replied with a confused furrow of his eyebrows. "I heard he was a right asshole."

Despite himself, Lynus uttered a half-laugh. "Putting it lightly."

"What about him?" Axel prompted him to continue.

Lynus' shoulders drooped as he tilted his head to look at the floor. "…He kidnapped me."

The hold on his hand instantly tightened. "_What?_"

"Eight years ago he came to our village, looking for a medic," Lynus explained as he slowly lifted his head to look directly at Axel, smiling sadly when he saw the disbelief and pain in his eyes. "He found me."

"You've been his captive this entire time?" Axel asked as he subconsciously moved protectively closer to him.

"Yeah…" Lynus whispered as he found himself lolling to the side to rest his head on Axel's shoulder. "It was my duty to keep Lord Taksony alive, as well as catering to the other hostages."

"There were others?" Axel asked with a sense of bitterness and anger, of which was so clearly not directed at Lynus himself. Although he had to deal with short words and harden demands for many years, hearing Axel speak so tersely was somewhat reassuring.

He wasn't angry at him. He was angry on his behalf.

"There were many," Lynus swallowed thickly as his vision unexpectedly began to blur. "Most of them didn't make it."

"You're crying," Axel whispered as he brushed a hand against Lynus' cheek.

Startled, Lynus lifted his head from Axel's shoulder and briefly touched his cheek. "I am?" he murmured, surprised by the fact that there was indeed tears staining his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years. No, that was a sign of weakness, he wasn't allowed to. He couldn't. "S-sorry, I…"

He was unable to finish. A sob abruptly hitched in his throat and he covered his mouth with his hand. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions. All the fear, the desperation, the sheer feeling of uselessness. It overcame him.

Lynus' shoulders trembled as tears flowed unimpeded.

The tears didn't let up for a moment, even as a pair of strong arms encircled him, pulling him against a warm body. Lynus leaned against Axel, tucking his head under his chin and pushing himself against his chest. His hands moved to grasp onto the material of Axel's shirt, where he buried his face to smother the sobs and cries that just would not stop.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Axel whispered with such remorse into his ear, his fingers threading through Lynus' hair.

But Lynus shook his head, his grip on Axel's shirt tightening. "It's not your fault," he whimpered. "I'm glad you weren't there. He…he would have killed you. He would have done anything to get to me."

"How did you escape?"

Lynus tensed, his eyes becoming wide. He…didn't know how to answer that. No, he couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell Axel that he killed Taksony. What would he say? What would he do? He _killed_ someone. Medics don't do that. He didn't do that.

But he can't lie to him. Telling the truth was probably for the best. It had to be revealed sooner or later. He couldn't hide it. He couldn't deny it.

If it…

If it meant that Axel would push him away, it was ok. Axel was alive and well. And they have succeeded in fulfilling their childhood promise. They've found each other.

After eight long years.

Conflicted, Lynus pressed himself firmly against Axel's warm chest, a sob choking his words. "…I killed him."

Instead of letting go, Axel held onto him tighter, almost desperately. He pulled him closer, onto his lap, one arm securely around his waist as the other continued to run reassuring and comforting fingers through Lynus' hair. Lynus was surprised by the embrace, but completely and utterly grateful nonetheless. In fact, there were no words to even describe how it felt to have Axel still with him.

"He must have been a real monster to force you to do that," Axel said, his words resolute and sincere.

More tears sprung to Lynus' eyes as he suddenly realised that…yeah, he was forced into it. There was no other way. As long as Taksony lived, no one else was allowed to.

"I…I just wanted the pain to stop," Lynus sobbed into Axel's chest. "For everyone. Lirit, Binah, Rahas. We ran, leaving him for dead. I didn't plan it, I mean…"

"You did what you had to," Axel said firmly, comfortingly, his fingers tenderly playing with his hair as he rested his chin on top of Lynus' head. "After everything you've been through, after everything he did to you, he deserved it. That bastard is lucky that he is dead."

As the tears began to slow, Lynus found himself smiling a small smile. He nuzzled his head under Axel's chin, relishing in the feeling that, for the first time in a very long time, he actually felt safe. It wasn't just safety he felt, but warmth and security.

"I can't believe it," Lynus murmured as he feebly wiped away his tears with his hand. "You still know how to make me feel better."

"I've never forgotten about you," Axel whispered to him. "Not even for a second."

Lynus' smile became a little bit bigger. "You remember that promise we made when we were kids? It was the only thing that kept me going. One day I knew I would get to Lagaard somehow."

Axel unexpectedly pressed his lips against Lynus' temple as he whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's…It's over now, isn't it?"

"I won't let you go back there," Axel muttered. "I don't care who I have to go through."

"…I've really missed you," Lynus whispered, exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically. Yet, he felt somewhat lighter. He hadn't realised the heavy burdens he had been carrying. He had been in survival mode, ever since the day he was captured to the very present. That was all that mattered; survive from one sunrise to another.

But…but now, he didn't have to just survive anymore.

"I've missed you, too."

Lynus felt his eyes flutter close, his body and mind relaxing. "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

With those reassuring words, Lynus fell asleep, wrapped up in his best friend's arms, the horrors of the last eight years slowly drifting away.

… … … … …

At that bottom of the stairs that lead to the private rooms of the Inn, there was a rather reasonable size gathering of explorers and locals. They were all gathered at the foot of the stairs, their attention drawn to a single closed door at the very top. A room that Axel and Lynus were occupying.

"What are they saying?" Macerio asked, wanting to venture closer, but unable to.

Beside him, Binah pouted as she cupped her ear, a look of sheer irritation on her face. "I can't hear properly from this far away."

Surprisingly, Chi-hung was situated at the top of the stairs, refusing to allow anyone past. Regardless of whether they had a legitimate reason or not. He would flick his tail in warning, his eyes narrowed in a rather vicious way. Anyone who had a room beyond was just out of luck. Try the window, if they were desperate.

"Dammit," Macerio cursed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why can Chi-hung listen in and we can't?"

"Because white tigers don't talk," Tobyn retorted sharply as he rapped his knuckle on the back of Macerio's head. "And they don't exaggerate things, either."

Macerio immediately spun around, pouting at the Survivalist. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow," Angie sighed with a rather dreamy expression on her face. "Axel and Lynus are childhood friends?"

Beside her, Abigail agreed wholeheartedly. "Childhood friends being reunited is beautiful, huh?"

"Eh?" Macerio uttered as he whipped around to look at the two local girls in surprise. "You two are here, too?"

Becky lingered at the back of the group. "We shouldn't be eavesdropping, right?"

"Well," Lirit hummed in thought. "We're not really."

"Come on," Macerio complained. "This has been eight years coming."

"You haven't waited eight years," Jhon retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Felt like it," Macerio murmured bitterly before pointing an accusatory finger at the Protector. "Anyway, why are you here, Mr-White-Knight? Doesn't eavesdropping go against your morals?"

Jhon's right eyebrow twitched. "It's hard to eavesdrop from this distance."

Standing on the edge of the group, Magnus fidgeted. "Should we do something?" he asked, turning to Shen for answers.

"No point," Shen replied swiftly, eying the crowd off critically. "It's not like they can hear anything."

"Shoo, the lot of you," Hamza commanded as he suddenly appeared, moving toward the group to physically manhandle them if it came to that. "Leave the two alone."

"Where have you've been?" Jhon asked as the crowd slowly began to disperse, not wanting to deal with a War Magus.

Hamza glanced at Jhon before looking over his shoulder at Rahas, who was lingering near the front entrance. He then abruptly turned his attention back to Jhon and smiled. "Got lost in conversation," he said.

* * *

**AN:** I know, short chapter. But please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Does anyone else comes to this sudden realisation like; "Shit, I can actually write whatever the fuck I want!" And then become overwhelmed with ideas, that you get a blank and can't write anything?

Or is that just me?

Anyway, thanks so much Guest, Nick and TaintedBloodLily for reviewing! Lynus x Magus fan, huh? I should totally turn this into a Lynus x harem story. Hurhurhur…

I'll try to update every Thursday. I can't make any promises because, you know, shit happens. But I'll do my best. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Axel had his back resting against the bed's headboard, one leg hanging over the side of the bed, the other on, his knee bent. Against his chest laid Lynus, his head nuzzled under his chin, his hands gripping at the front of his shirt so tightly. And Axel's arms were just as secure around him, one arm wrapped around his far too slender waist as other was around his shoulders, idling playing with the soft strands of his hair.

Lynus was sleeping peacefully, his chest raising and falling at a steady rhythm. His tears have dried up, his whimpers soothing out into gentle puffs of air.

Axel sat there silently, watching him sleep. While his outward appearance was calm, peaceful even, his thoughts were anything but.

He subconsciously tightened his grip around Lynus as he recalled their talk only moments earlier. It was hard to swallow, but he knew Lynus wouldn't lie to him. It's not in his nature. Even after those long eight years apart, he knew Lynus well enough to tell if he was withholding the truth.

And this truth made him god damn angry.

Taksony. That bastard. If he wasn't already dead Axel would have hunted him down and slaughtered him himself.

He was also unreasonably angry at himself. He had always been Lynus' protector. Some of the kids that grew up in their village believed that Medics were weak, so liked to pick on Lynus. But Axel would beat the snot out of them. He would get in trouble by the parents, but, shit, he didn't care.

Beating up snot-nosed kids and taking on a lord who was notorious for being ruthless are two totally different things. He was just a kid himself, eleven at the time. What could he have done? Taksony would have just killed him, like Lynus had said.

So, despite all the facts that there was nothing he could have done at the time, Axel was still annoyed at himself for not being there for Lynus through those torturous years.

Axel can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for all those years. What Taksony must have done to force Lynus to use such extreme methods to gain freedom had to be nothing short of cruelty and suffering. He didn't know how Lynus had killed him, but it was fairly certain that it was a quick death.

Definitely not what the bastard deserved.

Axel was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Lynus begin to stir against his chest. Immediately pushing aside his anger and hatred toward Taksony, he smiled as he nudged his small and skinny friend. "Hey, you're awake."

"Axel?" Lynus murmured with a slight sense of confusion, sounding as though he was still half asleep. "I fell asleep?"

"Only for a few hours," Axel said. "You were exhausted."

Lynus lifted his head as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. He slowly turned to face Axel, his brows still furrowed in confusion. Slowly, as he reached consciousness, a look of surprised realisation flittered across his face. "This really isn't a dream."

"No," Axel replied with a short laugh, his smile becoming warmer. "It's not."

The relief in Lynus' eyes was blatantly obvious. He dropped his head against Axel's chest again and shifted his arms so that he was embracing him in return. And they sat there for a while, simply relishing in each other's company.

"What about you?" Lynus suddenly asked him, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "What happened with you during those eight years?"

Axel managed to suppress a wince. He really didn't want to go into that so soon.

"Nothing, really," he muttered. "No one knew what happened to you, where you went. You just disappeared. I didn't believe that you could just leave, but no one was telling me anything. I focused on becoming a Landsknecht after that. When I was sixteen, I came here to Lagaard. The rest is history."

"What happened to everyone in our village?"

Axel pressed his lips together in a tight line. This was what he didn't want to get into so soon.

"Axel?" Lynus prodded, shifting in his arms so that he could tilt his head back to gaze up upon Axel's face with a pair of pretty violet eyes. "What happened to my parents?"

Axel was unable to not tell him after looking in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. "Soon after I left, a virus had struck our village. It…"

Lynus immediately stiffened, pushing himself away from Axel's chest. "What?" he said, his face creasing into an expression of disbelief and distress.

"There was nothing you could have done," Axel was quick to reply.

Lynus continued to look at him with those anguished eyes. He then collapsed back against Axel's chest. "I'm sorry."

Axel sighed as he wound his arms around Lynus once more. There was nothing he could say to ease his pain. Shocked the hell out of him, too, when he heard the news. Everyone he once knew, who he grew up with, was now gone. The only thing he had propelling him forward was the promise he and Lynus made to get to Lagaard. And, of course, the support of his guild mates.

Speaking of which, maybe a distraction would be good for him now.

"Lynus," Axel said, gently nudging him after allowing him the time to grieve silently. "I want you to meet my guild."

"Your Guild?" Lynus asked, seemingly pleased with the change of subject. He slowly pushed away from Axel, placing his feet on the floor. "What's your name?"

"Guardians," Axel replied as he, too, made the attempt to move and stand up.

"Guardians?" Lynus repeated, tilting his head to the side in query. Soon, though, a small smile appeared on his lips. "I've heard all about Guardians."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He then held out his hand for Lynus to take.

"Yeah," Lynus said, slipping his hand effortlessly into Axel's awaiting hand.

Axel helped Lynus to his feet and kept a hold on his hand as they left the room. Their room was at the very top of the stairs. And when they stepped out, Chi-hung was sitting at the top step, his tail swishing playfully. It appears as though he was guarding their room.

"Ah, Chi-hung?" Lynus murmured, somewhat surprised.

Axel smiled as he gave the white-tiger a quick pat on the head. "Thanks for giving us the privacy," he said. Chi-hung simply purred in response.

Chi-hung then pushed onto all fours. He took a moment to nuzzle his head against Lynus' side before prowling down the stairs. Axel tugged on Lynus' hand, assuming that Chi-hung was leading them to where the others had gathered. And he was more than certain that his guild were situated in the Inn somewhere.

Sure enough, as Axel followed Chi-hung, he was lead into a private sitting room where every member of his guild was there, waiting patiently. Or in Macerio's case, not so patiently.

Hamza was the first to realise their presence and stood up from his seat. As he did so, the room grew quiet and all turned their attentions toward Axel and Lynus.

"So, you're the famous Lynus?" Hamza greeted warmly.

"I…" Lynus stuttered, not all that comfortable to be the centre of attention, it seemed. But as Axel gently nudged him further into the room, he looked around, realising dawning on him swiftly. "Oh, you're…"

"We meet again," Jhon said with a smile, Tobyn nodding his head in greeting beside him.

"Hello again," Magnus said, a soft sense of happy excitement in his voice. And behind him, leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest was Shen, who also nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey!" Macerio greeted with a boisterous grin, pushing his way to the front of the group.

Lynus seemed positively flabbergasted. "You're all from the same guild?" He then turned to look at Axel for confirmation.

"They're my guild-mates," Axel replied.

"I had no idea."

"We haven't had the pleasure to meet yet," Hamza continued. "Seems as though I'm the only one who hasn't. My name is Hamza, the leader of this guild. I've heard so much about you. And not just from Axel. Apparently you've helped a few of the locals out."

"Ah, old habits are hard to break, I suppose," Lynus said bashfully, beginning to relax. His hands, though, seemed to be fidgeting, searching for something. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, this is a strange twist of fate, huh?" Macerio said as he leaned forward, invading Lynus' personal space. "Axel was the one looking for you, yet we're the ones you met first."

"That is strange," Lynus agreed, leaning back a little. He didn't seem disturbed, though. Not enough to warrant Axel to intervene. Macerio was nosy, but he meant no harm.

"So what happened to you, anyway?" Macerio suddenly asked.

Ok, so Macerio was a little too nosy.

"Macerio," Axel said in a warning tone, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" Macerio asked as he turned his attention toward Axel, confusion evident on his face. "I'm just asking."

Lynus' fidgetiness increased. "…Nothing that I had any control over," he muttered.

Macerio whipped back around to Lynus, not quite catching what he said. "Eh?"

"It doesn't matter now," Axel interjected, leaving no room for argument. He took a moment to check on Lynus, who peeked up at him with gratitude in his eyes.

"Ah, yes." Hamza was thankfully quick to catch on. "And it's none of our business," he added, giving Macerio a poke in the back to back-off.

"I suppose so," Macerio murmured, pouting as he slunk away.

Jhon was also thankfully quick to catch onto the tension that the seeming innocent question had bought. "So," he said, turning his full attention to Lynus. "How long have you've been in Lagaard?"

"Only a few days," Lynus answered, seemingly comfortable with the Protector's presence. "I met Shen on my second day here."

"The same day I entered the Labyrinth…" Axel muttered, tisking as he did so.

"So you managed to get a job at the hospital, then?" Shen questioned from the back of the room.

"Yes," Lynus replied with a smile as he glanced over in Shen's direction. "There was a shipwreck just off the coast. I was kinda hired straight away."

"I'm not surprised," Jhon commented.

Lynus turned his attention back to Jhon. "How's your leg, by the way?"

"It's fine."

Lynus then looked over to Tobyn, a silent question in his eyes.

"My arm is fine, too," Tobyn answered.

"H-here," Magnus said as he made his way over to Lynus, holding a carry bag in his hands. "The nurse from the hospital delivered your bag."

"Oh, thank you," Lynus said, a sigh of relief passing his lips as he reached out and took the bag that Magnus was holding toward him. He lifted the strap and effortlessly placed his on his shoulder. He looked less uncomfortable now as his fidgeting hands had something to hold on to.

"She also said that Dr Stiles said you can have the rest of the day off," Magnus went on to say.

"Ah, that's good to hear."

Axel watched silently as Lynus spoke with his guild-members. It was relieving to see him get along with his friends and teammates. From what he could understand, Lynus had helped them all out at one stage. And they seem fond of him as well. Especially Magnus.

Good. Magnus was a sensitive and quiet person. He would get along well with Lynus.

"Lynus?"

Hearing the unfamiliar female voice softly question from the doorway, Axel turned to see a pink-haired Troubadour peering inside. Leaning over her shoulder was a familiar orange-haired Troubadour and behind him, looking awkward was a silver-haired Dark Hunter.

"Ah, Binah?" Lynus questioned as he turned to look over to the doorway as well. Soon a warm smile appeared on his lips and he beckoned them over. "Lirit, Rahas, come here."

The two Troubadours anxiously made their way over to Lynus while the Dark Hunter entered at a more suspicious and leisurely pace. Binah wrapped her arms around Lynus' waist, her face against his torso. Lynus returned the hug before turning his attention toward Axel, prompting the three newcomers to follow suit.

"This is Axel," he said with a smile, a fondness in his eyes. "He's my best friend from childhood."

"Really?" Binah asked in childish awe as she disentangled herself from Lynus' arms and trotted over to give Axel the once over. "You look strong."

Axel gave her an amused look. "I'm a Landsknecht."

"Wow," she whistled, impressed. She then unexpected turned to share a look with Lirit. After a brief moment of silent conversation she nodded her head resolutely. "Kay." She turned her attention back to Axel. "Please take good care of Lynus for us."

Axel reeled his head back slightly in surprise.

"Binah?" Lynus said as he, too, sounded surprised.

Binah spun on her heel, practically throwing herself at Lynus in a hug. "I'm glad you have someone to protect you like you've done for us," she said softly.

He words were soft, yet Axel was able to hear them. He instantly knew what she meant as he recalled the names of the others Lynus had escaped with.

"…Ah, I see," Axel said. "These three are-?"

"Yeah…"

With two strides, Axel moved beside Lynus and placed his hand on top of Binah's head. He leaned forward so that he could speak with her, to tell her something only she could hear. "I promise to protect him, no matter what."

Binah smiled brightly up at him as he removed his hand, sincerely happy with his words. "Yay!"

"Ah, they are friends of yours as well?" Hamza asked in curiosity.

"I suppose you could say we're like a little family," Lynus replied, idly playing with the ribbons in Binah's hair.

"So we're staying here?"

"Yes," Lynus quickly answered, glancing over in Axel's direction. "We'll be staying here for a long time."

* * *

**AN: **So Axel and Lynus are back together. But the story isn't over yet! Lots of sweet moments between our two adorable characters await~


End file.
